Oneshot Plot Bunny Heaven
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: As the title says, Plot Bunny Heaven... These are writings that I just have to write and stuff I have that is roaming around on my laptop. A place where Bunnies go to die or wait. 1. The Tudors Anne Boleyn/Charles Brandon, 2. Tudors Uncle Charles, 3. HP/GOT Ned/Female Harry.
1. Tudors ANNE BOLEYN

Cautionary Moral: Don't let your heart overrule your head." – Kris Waldherr

"The Executioner shall not have much trouble, for I have a little neck. I shall be known as La Reine Sans Tête." – Kris Waldherr

"Master Kingston, I pray you not to give the signal for my death until I have spoken what I have the mind to speak" Anne Boleyn asked gently she had accepted her end had come and she knew nothing could stop it.

"Madam" Master Kingston nodded, never had he seen such a serene person who would go to her death in a few minutes.

"Good Christian people, I have come here to die, according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King, my lord."

"Long live the King!" people murmured.

"And if, in my life, I ever did offend the King's Grace, then surely with my death I do now atone. I pray and beseech you all, to pray for the life of the King. My sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best princes on the face of the earth, who has always treated me so well, wherefore I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly."

Anne turned to the executioner and as he asked for forgiveness she answered "Gladly. And here is your purse," Anne gave him a purse with money so he was paid for his service, "Thus I take my leave of the world and of you. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me." Anne knelt and as the priest began to pray Anne prayed.

"Oh Lord God, have pity on my soul. To Christ I commend my soul. Jesus Christ receive my soul. Oh Lord have pity on my soul. Jesus receive my soul. Oh God have pity on my soul. Jesus Christ receive my soul."

Anne knew her final hour had come and she was willing to go to God with a clear conscience.

"Boy, fetch my sword!" Anne turned her head and everything went black.

Anne cried out as she woke in her bed at Hever castle, she got out if her bed and to her surprise saw her father and mother strolling out in the garden. It must have been a dream or perhaps it was a vision of things to come, Anne brought a hand up to her neck and sighed she wouldn't want to end like that. A maid knocked on her door and entered when bid to do so. "Good morning Lady Anne."

"Good morning."

The maid helped her getting dressed and ready for the day, her father knocked and came into her room "Anne are you ready for the King's pageant honouring the imperial ambassadors?"

"I am father," Anne thought she had caught the King's eye that day in her vision, "I know the dance and the play."

"Good, make sure to place yourself in front of the king."

The rest of the preparations for the pageant went by in a blur; Anne could not have told anyone what she was doing. She had been killed in a vision of 1536, and she had awoken in 1522 she had 14 years to make sure it didn't happen. The day arrived and everything went smoothly Anne danced as she should and as they removed their masks Anne noticed the King looking at her intently. Anne became a part of the Queens household and her uncle and father pressed her into putting herself in front of the king again and again. Queen Catherine was gracious and kind but Anne knew that she knew of the King's affairs and mistresses, she had a sadness that Anne had not seen or had refused to see in her vision.

Anne knew Catherine's tragic end, could she cause that? Could she even love the King? He had ordered her killed in the vision; she was to die at the Kings leisure. She was innocent but she had lost her mind somehow, she knew Henry wouldn't like that she hadn't given birth to a prince. Could she even give him a prince or would she end up executed or as Catherine had alone, destitute and without her daughter?

Anne was conflicted should she keep going the way she was, gaining the kings affection or should she stop his affection somehow? Anne knew something had to be changed, could she give up her love to be saved? Could she give up her Elizabeth? Was the other life just a dream or a vision?

It had felt real and even the possibility made her ill, Anne sat down and thought about her options.

She could marry Henry Percy, he was a fine man but would her father and uncle accept that? They would prod and push her in front of the King until they got what they wanted. She could not go to her brother George or sister Mary, George would laugh it off and insist that as the Kings mistress she would get all that she, his lovely sister, deserved. Mary would caution her, but insist that what their father and uncle wanted her to do was what she should do for they were women, and therefore they were under their father and uncles rule.

Anne knew what she must do she couldn't play this game her father and uncle played; somehow she knew that if she continued on that path she would die. Anne walked to the Queens chambers as her lady-in-waiting there was nothing unusual about it, she dropped in a curtsey "Your Majesty."

"Rise Lady Anne," Queen Catherine smiled.

"Your Majesty may I have a word with you in private?"Anne asked while kneeling, Catherine was her only hope.

"Yes." Queen Catherine ordered her maids out and when the door closed she turned to Anne, "What is wrong Lady Anne?"

Anne sighed there was no delicate way of saying this, "I have come to resign my position as a Lady-in-waiting. I feel that I cannot in good conscience continue to be with your Majesty."

"Why? You have always done your duty Lady Anne, why are you suddenly troubled by your position?" Catherine frowned.

"My father and Uncle..." Anne paused as this could have far reaching implications on her father and uncle, but wouldn't their scheming kill her somehow? "My father and uncle want me to seduce the King, which is one thing I will not do, your Majesty." Anne stated her tone final.

"Seduce the King?" Catherine didn't seem surprised, many courtiers sought their fortune by pushing their daughters in front of the King, but Anne Boleyn had not done as the other daughters did. "And what would their aim be?"

Anne looked up Catherine didn't seem angry or shocked, "To make me queen, your Majesty. I do not want to be queen, you have been kind to me and I will not do anything that will harm you." Catherine closed her eyes it was one thing to suspect something but another to hear it plainly spoken, "They wish to rise as far as possible and I will not be a pawn in their game."

"If I let you go, they will find another way to put you with the King, the only way to help you is to marry you off to a noble man and get you away from court." Catherine sighed, "We must tell the king."

"Will he kill my father and uncle?" Anne asked gently.

"I do not know Lady Anne, but if there is one thing the King hates is when others try to manipulate him." Catherine rose and Anne rose with her, "Follow me Lady Anne."

Catherine strode through the halls of Whitehall and everyone bowed or curtseyed to her, she had a regal air that Anne would never have, Anne kept her eyes down and followed Catherine to the Kings chamber.

"Her Majesty the Queen and Lady Anne." was announced and together the two ladies strode inside.

"Catherine?" the King was shocked to see his queen here, "What has happened?"

Anne knelt and Catherine curtseyed, "Lady Anne Boleyn came to me with disturbing news."

"News?" Henry narrowed his eyes and focused on Anne, "What news?"

"The news is about why I was placed in court." Anne swallowed, "My father and uncle wish me to -" Anne found it difficult to tell Henry, she still had feelings for him.

"I am not a patient man Lady Anne," Henry growled, "Tell me!"

Anne nodded and gathered herself, "They wish me to marry you, your Majesty. To push the Queen away and take the throne by your side and to reap the benefits they could by our union."

"Why would you tell us this?" Henry asked.

"I would never do such a thing; I am a woman of honour." Anne berated the vision of herself she wasn't really like that, love had blinded her and she forgot to use her head, "Queen Catherine has been so kind to me, and I would insist being married before bedding anyone so -" Anne let the sentence hang in the air.

Henry began pacing like an angry lion, "Would your father or uncle consider poisoning the Queen?"

"I do not believe that they would risk that but they would try to influence you to get an annulment. To end your marriage with the Queen in any way they could, I will not do it. I will not be their pawn!" Anne told him fiercely.

Catherine realized that Anne would have been a formidable opponent if she wanted to oppose Catherine as queen, but she had come to her Queen and wanted help, "The only way to help Lady Anne would be if she was married to a noble who enjoyed your Majesty's favour and friendship."

Henry turned and looked at his wife, "Married?" Henry would not admit it to his wife but Anne had snared him in some way already, he wanted her but he would not let someone manipulate him into doing what they wanted him to do, "Yes," Henry sighed "there is only one I would say is close enough to me and has a title."

"Who?" Catherine asked curiously

"Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk."

"Would he consent to marrying Anne?"

Henry sighed, "He will do as I ask."

Anne was shocked, the Charles Brandon from her vision was one of her opponents, she knew he had hated her and he was not faithful to his wives she knew that. Even in reality he was rumoured to have lovers that he bedded and then left. Could she really let them marry her to him? She had asked for help and they would get her away from her father.

Henry nodded to himself, "Groom!" A young man rushed to Henry, "Fetch the Duke of Suffolk, tell him I must see him now."

"Yes your Majesty." the young man rushed out.

Henry turned to Anne who was still kneeling on the floor, "Stand Lady Anne, will you be satisfied with this match?" Henry wanted her to protest so he could have her.

Anne curtseyed, "Yes your Majesty, if you and the Queen think it best then I will gladly submit to your will."

"The Duke of Suffolk!" was announced, and Charles Brandon walked into the room.

"Charles," Henry greeted his friend

"Your Majesties," Charles bowed to the King and Queen, "What can I do to serve you today."

"We would like to introduce you to Lady Anne Boleyn, one of the Queen's ladies."

Charles turned and looked at Anne, "Lady Anne."

"My Lord." Anne curtseyed

Henry smiled, "We have decided that you and Lady Anne are a good match, you will be married and Anne will go with you when you escort my sister to France."

Charles looked at Henry and Catherine with a stunned look, "Your Majesties, I -"

Henry interrupted him, "Besides she will be a fine wife to you and she is already known to the French court."

Charles knew he could not get out of this, he turned to Anne and nodded, "Very well I will marry Lady Anne if she will have me." Charles would not force Lady Anne into anything.

"I will be pleased to be your wife my Lord." Anne answered.

"Then it is settled." Henry smiled, "You can escort Lady Anne and the Queen to the Queens chamber where you can get to know your future wife."

"I must ask her father for permission to marry Lady Anne." Charles protested.

"Of course Charles," Henry's smile was all teeth, "I will call Sir Thomas Boleyn to my chamber later today and you will be summoned."

"Very well your Majesty," Charles offered his arm to Anne, "Shall we Lady Anne."

Anne took his arm and together the three strode out of the Kings chamber, "I will walk ahead of you so you will have a bit of privacy." Catherine said as she walked by them.

"Thank you." Anne smiled.

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk didn't want to be married, he was a free man he loved to romance the ladies, lead them to bed and then he left them. With a wife he would be restricted and everyone would know that he was taken, but Henry had commanded that he married this girl and he didn't know what to say to her. She was so young and pretty with her dark hair and beautiful eyes, there would be no hardship in bedding her but could he be married to her?

"Do you have any siblings Lady Anne?" that was an easy question to ask and perhaps it would break the awkward silence.

"Two my lord, Mary my elder sister and George my younger brother." Anne looked briefly up at Charles and he felt as if she had taken a piece of his soul. He sighed when the silence continued, "Do you like riding?"

Charles looked at her when she posed this question, "Yes, I enjoy riding and hunting."

"Perhaps we could go riding together sometime." Anne suggested.

"Yes." Charles didn't know how to continue the conversation, by the time he thought of something to say they had arrived at the Queens chamber and Anne turned to him.

"Goodbye my Lord." She curtseyed and smiled

"Goodbye Lady Anne," Charles debated a bit and then he took her little hand in his and kissed it gently, "I will see you soon." Anne blushed and smiled sweetly, "Your Majesty." Charles bowed to Catherine and turned away, with long strides he made his way towards his own chambers to prepare for his talk with Thomas Boleyn.

Henry smiled as he waited for Thomas Boleyn, he had made sure that Catherine was by his side and he had summoned Charles.

"Sir Thomas Boleyn." Was announced by his groom, Catherine straightened and Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Your majesties." Thomas bowed

"Sir Thomas." Henry acknowledged him and he rose to his full height, "We have called you here to talk marriage."

"Marriage? Your Majesties is kind to think of my son."

"Your son?" Henry frowned, "No, not your son your daughter."

Thomas paled, "Mary?"

"My lady-in-waiting Anne Boleyn." Catherine said to prevent Henry's temper rising, Henry took her hand and squeezed it in warning.

"Anne? But she is already betrothed to Henry Percy."

Henry rose and with him his temper, "Henry Percy? His father has just asked me to give permission for a marriage between Henry Percy and Lady Mary Talbot whom his son has been betrothed to since their adolescence."

"I –"

"Do you think I do not know who is betrothed to whom in my court?"

Thomas realized he was moving into dangerous territory, "No your Majesty, we had engaged in talks and I was sure that Anne would be married to Henry Percy before long."

"But as that is not to be, Catherine asked me to arrange a marriage for her most trusted Lady and I will of course do as my Queen asks." Henry moved to sit again.

"Who is my Anne getting married to?" perhaps Thomas could turn this around.

In a twist of fate, at precisely that moment the groom announced Anne Boleyn's future husband "The Duke of Suffolk."

"Charles, may I present Sir Thomas Boleyn." Henry smiled

"My lord." Thomas bowed with a sarcastic air.

"Sir Thomas." Charles bowed a bit back, "I wish to marry your daughter Anne, with your permission of course."

Thomas knew that he could not refuse; the King had personally arranged a marriage for his daughter this situation was impossible to manipulate to his benefit. "I will grant you my permission my Lord."

"Thank you Sir Thomas."

Henry smiled, "The wedding will take place before my sister sails for France and Anne will journey with them."

"Yes your Majesty." Thomas smiled.

"Very well, the Queen and I will of course contribute to Anne's dowry."

"Thank you, your Majesties." Thomas said grinding his teeth, he had been blindsided by this and now Anne would be trapped in a marriage with a friend of Henry and the King would never look to Anne or marry her because he wouldn't hurt his friend like that. His little Anne would never be queen.

"We also expect your son and other daughter at court to chaperone Lady Anne so she can get to know Charles better." Henry smiled

"Of course your Majesty, I will arrange it at once." Thomas bowed and began to back out.

"Before you go Sir Thomas," Henry stopped him, "Charles you can go."

Charles bowed and walked out of the chamber leaving Thomas by himself with the King and Queen.

"I would like to hear what you think of a rumour I heard about today."

"Rumour, your Majesty?"

Henry smiled like a cat that had caught a fish, "It is a very amusing rumour, about your daughter Lady Anne and coincidentally me."

Thomas began to think what rumour could his daughter have made? Her reputation should be clean and virtuous.

"The rumour says that you and the Duke of Norfolk, planned to poison the Queen or poison my thoughts against the Queen, so your daughter would become queen. That you planned to reap the benefits of my good graces and then control me."

Thomas swallowed, "Who would say such a preposterous thing?"

Henry frowned, "Why would that matter to you Sir Thomas? After all it is but a rumour isn't it?"

"Yes a cruel rumour, I would never wish any harm on your Majesties." Thomas bowed.

"Time will tell Sir Thomas." Henry said, "You can go."

"Thank you, your Majesties." Thomas walked out as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious.

Two days later Anne sat on a window seat in the queens chambers, in one of the small side chambers the ladies could use as their own, she was making embroidery with flowers as her father rushed into the chamber.

"Father." Anne smiled as she placed her work beside her and stood so she could greet him properly.

"You have ruined everything!" he hissed and walked towards her, "You were supposed to spread your legs for the king, not marry his friend!"

Anne took a step back, "I will not be a whore! Or destroy a marriage, and you cannot force me!"

Thomas grabbed his daughter by the throat and pushed her against the wall, "I know you ruined everything and you went to the King! Your only job is to obey me and your uncle, not do this to us!"

Anne saw her father raise his hand to hit her and she closed her eyes, frightened for her life but the hit never came instead she opened her eyes and saw Charles had a hold on her father's wrist.

"I will ask you just once to let my betrothed go or there will be consequences." Charles growled "You forget your station _Sir Thomas_ ". The insult was clear to all who heard it, Charles were marrying his daughter and therefore elevating her to a duchess.

Her father let her go and Anne slid down the wall, Catherine rushed over to her and pulled her into a motherly embrace. "Guards! Take Sir Thomas away, you will not let him go, I will tell the King why I demand his arrest." Catherine ordered, "Easy sweet Anne, he will not hurt you anymore."

Tears gathered in Anne's eyes, "He was going to hit Me." she said tonelessly.

Charles knelt before her and opened his arms to her and she flung herself into his embrace, "Shh my Anne I'm here now." he whispered.

"Lady Elizabeth will you chaperone Lady Anne and the Duke of Suffolk, while I go and see the king?"

"Of course your Majesty." Elizabeth sat down on a chair so she could observe them; but not so close that she would break the illusion of privacy. Catherine smiled sadly and left to inform Henry of the things that just happened in her chambers.

Anne stood with Charles' help; together they sat on the window seat Anne had vacated when her father entered, "Are you hurt Lady Anne?"

"No my Lord, I am fine I never thought that he would do something to hurt me." Anne answered

"Please Lady Anne call me Charles." he smiled

Anne blushed, "Only if you call me Anne, Charles."

"Deal," he took her hand "Would you like to go riding with me tomorrow?"

"I would be delighted, thank you."

"I will come and get you tomorrow after lunch, if you are free of your duties with the Queen."

Anne smiled, "I am sure that Queen Catherine will let me go riding one afternoon, and I will ask my brother George to join us."

Charles nodded, "He will chaperone then, until tomorrow Anne."

"Until tomorrow Charles."

Charles had arrived to see his betrothed when he saw the Queens ladies running to the guards, he hurried into the chambers and saw Anne, his Anne, held against the wall by her father. Her father raised his hand to strike Anne and something in Charles snapped, he marched over and grabbed Thomas Boleyn's wrist in a bruising grip. "I will ask you just once to let my betrothed go or there will be consequences." Charles growled to his future father in law. "You forget your station _Sir Thomas_ ". This man was beneath him in rank and therefore also beneath his daughter as she was betrothed to Charles.

He glared at Boleyn until the guards had dragged him out of his sights, when Anne folded into his embrace he felt, for the first time, that he would be happy in his marriage to Anne.

When they rode out the next day Anne was a marvel on a horse, she rode as if it was all she had ever done. Her dark hair flying behind her as she galloped over the land, she smiled like sunlight and laughed like small bells and Charles knew she was his match.

As they slowed their horses he reached for her hand and she gave it freely, "Tell me something about you," he asked.

Anne smiled "I love music and dancing, I enjoy poetry and hunting."

"What do you want most in the world?"

"Children." her answer was soft, "I wish for children to enjoy and love."

Charles cleared his throat, "Children? Then let's pray that God will give us some when we marry."

Anne's smile could have lit up the banquet hall in Whitehall, "If He wills it we will have children." she hesitated for a minute then she asked, "What do you want a boy or a girl?"

He smiled playfully, "A healthy baby would be preferred."

She laughed loudly and Charles knew that he would have to try to make this marriage work, even though he didn't want a wife he believed that he would be happy with Anne.

Their wedding was planned and done quickly, the whole court speculated that Anne was pregnant and her father had threatened Charles into marrying his daughter. Other rumours suggested that the King himself wanted this marriage and had arranged it himself. The court was shocked when Anne walked towards the alter; she was wearing a necklace, with a blue sapphire that most of the court remembered Queen Catherine wearing. Her dress was in the French fashion and it was pale blue with silver flowers stitched on the bodice, her brother was giving her away and her sister followed them.

There was no sign of Thomas Boleyn in the church; Anne curtseyed to the royal couple when they passed them. Anne had white carnations, red rosebuds and pale pink roses as a wreath on her head; the flower language was not lost on the courtiers. Every male in the church cursed their fate, for not bringing them a bride as beautiful as the Lady Anne Boleyn.

As George gave his sister to Charles every woman's heart skipped a beat, for he gazed on his bride with such tenderness and he bowed to her like a true knight.

They said their vows and Charles put a ring on her finger and they kissed sweetly, Charles lead his bride out of the church and together they made their way to the banquet Henry and Catherine had arranged. Anne smiled as she was placed by her husband and together they ate quietly, as the dancing started Anne turned to her husband and he smiled offered his hand to her and together they danced the Pavane and then they stepped into the lively Galliard.

As evening fell Anne was escorted away from the hall to her husband's and now her chamber, she was helped out of her dress and put on her nightgown. The wreath she had worn in her hair was placed on a table and her hair was brushed into a dark waterfall of curls. Mary, her sister, smiled "Don't worry too much he is a good man and will surely be gentle with you."

Anne smiled and hugged her sister, "I hope so, thank you for being here with me Mary."

"Father didn't want me to come but I couldn't let my little sister get married without me."

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too Anne."

They heard voices in the hallway; a priest walked into the room and blessed their marriage bed. He then turned to Anne and she knelt and received her blessing, the door opened as she stood and Charles walked in.

"My Anne."

"Charles." Anne swallowed

The priest walked out and Mary turned to Charles, "Do you want me to stay to witness the consummation of the marriage?"

"No Lady Mary, I do not think that will be necessary." Charles smiled kindly and with a curtsey and an encouraging smile for Anne she left closing the door softly.

Anne wet her lips she was nervous, Charles reached out to her and she moved to him. He held her close and together they stood in a hug just letting Anne relax, as soon as she sighed and the last of her tension was gone Charles picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"Get under the covers Anne while I undress."

Anne blushed, somehow she felt that she had been married before but the vision was gone from her mind, just like the future it represented had disappeared.

Charles quickly removed his clothes, he wanted Anne so badly she was his now and he wanted her. He joined her in the bed and she seemed frightened but Charles would be gentle with her. He moved to his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down into her lovely face, he placed a hand on her face and drew her into a kiss.

While he kissed her he ran a hand down her side gently and pulled her nightgown up, Anne startled as his hand made contact with her thighs and she pulled away from their kiss. "Easy Anne just let me take care of you." He whispered into her ear, she nodded.

He moved his hand to her centre and gently he brought her pleasure she had never known before, he parted her legs and moved so he was between them. "This may hurt Anne and I am sorry if it does."

Quickly before she could tense up again he took her maidenhead and she cried out, he kissed her and moved a little, she kept eye contact with him, he had never looked into someone's soul as he did in that second. Together they climbed towards their climax and he held her gently as she cried her pleasure into the air.

Afterwards they cuddled together on the bed, "Are you happy? He asked

Anne laughed, "The most happy." together they fell asleep.

Anne smiled the French court was as lively as ever, today they celebrated their new Queen Mary Tudor. Anne danced and shined between the French courtiers as if she had found her home again, Charles were sitting at a table staring at his wife who glowed with life and happiness.

"She is beautiful your lady wife." Prince Francis sat down beside him.

"Yes she is she belongs at court where she can shine and dance."

"Oui, elle est une fleur, she blooms at court."

"Charles!" Anne was by his side, "Dance with me please?"

"Ma chère Anne how nice to see you again." Francis smiled

Anne curtseyed, "Prince François, comment ça va?"

"Je suis bien Lady Anne, Claude sends her regard."

"Tell her that I am sad that I couldn't see her but I hope she has a healthy child."

Francis laughed, "I will tell her, now I believe you came for a dance with your husband."

Charles stood and together they danced, Anne smiled as they retired that evening, as soon as the door was closed she kissed her husband deeply, they ripped each other's clothes off and in their haste they didn't make it to bed, they used a table. Anne ran her nails down his back and the sting made him growl and thrust harder into her and together they reached new heights in their love making. When they left France they returned to the estate Charles had so they could enjoy their marriage together.

Louis XII died tragically and Mary was as the queen treated to every kindness, King Henry wanted his sister home and Charles was sent to bring her back to England.

"I do not wish to leave you Anne, not while you are pregnant." Charles protested.

Anne smiled "I will get my sister to come and stay with me, the King has asked you to bring his sister home and you must obey his Majesty. Besides my sister needs to get away from my brothers rule for a few weeks." she laughed.

Thomas Boleyn had been arrested and when he had been taken to the tower, one of his accomplices had turned themselves in and confessed the intention to poison Charles Brandon so Anne would be free to marry Henry again. Henry had been livid and he had executed them both, which of course left George, Mary and Elizabeth Boleyn in disgrace. Henry had prevented that by appointing George as Viscount Rochford and gifting him Grimston Manor, by that he made sure that Anne's family was spared the shame of their father. George was Mary's only male relative and as such she had to do what he asked, but he never forced his sister into anything.

"If you are sure my Anne."

"I am sure Charles, the sooner you go the sooner you will be back with me."

Charles hugged his wife, "I love you." he whispered.

"Je t'aime." Anne whispered back with a smile, "When you return I will be confined and you will not see me before our child is born, so go to France and make sure Queen Mary is fine before coming home to me."

As Charles left Anne let her smile fall, she had had a letter from her sister informing her of Charles' mistress a Lady Katherine. Anne knew Charles would stray but she was still hurt by it, and now he left for France where the temptations would be plenty. Anne sighed there was nothing she could do now, she was pregnant and would not see him for quite some time.

He was the only one who could hurt her and he did without even hiding his affair. "Joan!"

"My Lady." Joan Anne's maid rushed into the room.

"Joan would you get me some paper, a quill and ink?"

"Of course my Lady."

"Thank you Joan." Anne smiled when Joan gave her the items she asked for and Anne wrote a letter to her sister and one to her brother.

Dearest George

I write to you because I would very much like to see you and Mary before I go into confinement, as you surely know my husband has left to bring the Kings sister Queen Mary home and I am therefore alone here. If mother wants to come I would be delighted in seeing her again, please say you will come.

It has been so long since we have seen each other and I miss you all.

Sincerely your loving sister Anne.

Pour ma chère sœur Marie.

I hope this letter finds you healthy and happy, sweet Mary I was saddened by your last letter to me but happy that you told me. Ce qui sera sera chère Marie. I bear no ill will towards you, please believe me I love you and wish you all the best. I want to see you so I am inviting you to come and see me here at Westhorpe Hall, Charles have left to bring the Kings sister Queen Mary home and I hope she is well.

Please come and see me, I have already written our brother and I hope he will join you here.

Votre sœur Anne

Anne sealed the letters and Joan made sure that they would make it to court as soon as possible. Anne sighed she hoped her siblings would come she missed them so.

Anne smiled when she heard horses arriving, it had been nearly a week since she wrote her letters and now they were here. Joan smiled as she walked into the room, "My Lady your brother Lord Rochford and Sister Lady Mary has arrived."

"Thank you Joan." Anne smiled and stood up carefully the baby had made her lose her balance more than once.

"Sister!" Mary called as she was lead inside by the maid

"Mary! I am so happy to see you," George followed in a more sedate pace, "And George it is so good to see you both, it has been too long."

They hugged each other, "How are you Anne?" George smiled the boyish smile that ensured that he could get away with anything.

"I am good, the baby seems to love kicking me and making my sleep uncomfortable but I am fine."

"Mother is unfortunately sick and couldn't come." George waited until the door was closed before he sighed, "Anne your letter you seemed sad, what is wrong?"

"Mary knows and I assume you know as well that my husband has taken a mistress. A Lady Katherine?"

"Yes but-"

Anne held up her hand, "Please George I did not invite you here to argue, I know if he has one there may have been others. I merely wish to spend time with you both and be happy for at time."

"He should be hurt by what he has done to you." Mary hissed.

"Mary I knew what kind of man he was when I married him and I know it today. He is what he is; now let's forget that and talk about something else."

"Have you thought of names?" Mary leaned forward, "For the baby do you know what gender it is?"

Anne laughed, "I think if I have a girl I would like to call her Elizabeth after mother."

"That is a very fine name." George smiled, "And if it's a boy?"

"I think we will call him Henry for the king or perhaps William."

"Those a good fine names for the next Duke of Suffolk." George said.

"How are things at court?"

"Oh you know how it is Anne one person offers you friendship while the other stabs you in the back." George sighed

"Is the King and Queen happy?"

Mary sighed, "The King seems unhappy, he wishes for a son, an heir but the Queen is unable to give him a son. Rumour at court suggests that she has stopped her bleedings, and therefore cannot bear a son even if God wanted to grant our King a son."

"That must be a terrible blow to Catherine, if the rumour is true. She prayed so often for a prince, she must be devastated."

"And to make matters worse, the King intends to install his Maitresse en titre, Jane Seymour, in the great apartments next to the Queen's." Mary whispered

"How cruel of him." Anne gasped, "What about you George, have you found yourself a bride?"

"I have my eyes on one." George smiled

"Who? Tell me George or I will never forgive you." Anne stated

"Katherine Parr, daughter of Sir Thomas Parr, she is only 11 but she is a beauty."

"11! George how can you even think to marry her?" Anne protested

"I will not marry her now but in a few years, you know that she will be old enough by then."

"I know George."

"Besides I am still young only 18 so I still have time to find a bride." His smile was mischievous

"What about Mary? Have you found a good husband to her?" Anne smiled at Mary who tried to protest.

"Of course I have but she has married a man on her own without my help."

"What? Mary who?" Anne turned to her sister.

"William Stafford, he is a good man."

"And the second son of Sir Humphrey Stafford who-"

"I don't care how much he owns or who his family are or what they have done. He loves me for me, and not for being the great prostitute." Mary cut him off

"I am happy for you Mary," Anne smiled, "It is rare that one gets to marry for love. And you are not a prostitute you were forced to catch the Kings eye by our father, like I was. And I know for a fact that you loved François, like a wife to her husband."

"Merci Anne."

"But I want to meet him, he is now my brother and I wish to threaten him with harm if he dares to harm you Mary."

"In your condition?" Mary glanced at her stomach.

"In any condition my dear sister." Anne laughed.

George stayed the night but left early the next morning with promises to return soon, Mary would stay to help her sister through the birth. William Stafford arrived and joined his wife, Anne found herself liking him, he was a quiet, serious and thoughtful man who rarely said anything without picking his words carefully, but he loved Mary so much and for that Anne loved him like a brother.

William helped her with the running of the estates; he had inherited some land from his father so he knew what to do, while Anne and Mary didn't have a clue.

"William?"

"Yes Anne,"

Anne smiled at the serious man, "Do you think we can find a building or build one that can be used as a school for the children?"

William thought for a few minutes, "Yes I think we can make it happen with the old farmhouse."

"Marvellous, I so want to educate the children, we can make it into a half day school so the children can help their families the rest of the day."

Together the three planned the school they wanted and how to fund it, Mary offered to teach and Anne wanted to teach as well so they planned what they would teach.

Anne went into confinement just two days later and she waited for her child to be born, Mary kept her company and was a great comfort. George came by often and stayed for a night before he returned to court.

On one such occasion Anne went into labour to early but nothing could be done, the midwife was fetched and the doctor. Anne had heard that Charles had returned but had stayed at court for two weeks; he hadn't even sent her a letter to let her know he had returned from France safely.

George paced his sister was screaming, she had been in labour for 14 hours and the doctor looked worried, Mary hurried over to him "George! Go to court and get that man here, his wife is in danger! If this continues he risks losing them both, he needs to be here. Go get him, drag him here if you need to!" Mary pushed him out, towards the front hall.

"I'm going, now get back to Anne and kiss her for me, tell her to stay strong."

"I will thank you George."

George hurried out helped saddling his horse and rode as fast as he could towards Whitehall. When he arrived he asked a servant where the Duke of Suffolk was, the servant told him that the Duke was in his rooms. With a thank you George rushed towards the rooms and when he got there he barged in, Charles was in bed with a pretty blonde and their lovemaking was interrupted by George.

"Get out!" George hissed to the blonde and threw her clothes at her; she pulled her dress on and rushed out.

"George! Come now, I don't interrupt your trysts." Charles got up and pulled some clothes on.

"No you don't, but while you were having your little tryst my sister is struggling through labour with your child! Anne has been in labour since yesterday and she is exhausted, the doctor fears that if she does not give birth today we may lose her and the baby, so forgive me if I am not considerate towards your newest paramour!" George barked.

Charles looked up sharply, "Anne is in labour? It should not have happened now she has almost a month to go."

"Does it really matter?" George sighed, "Anne needs you with her, I will drag you there tied up and gagged if I have to."

Charles looked at the normally soft spoken and playful young man, he was dead serious and calm, "No need I will come, and I need to inform his Majesty of-"

George walked to the door and stopped a servant; he told the servant to inform the King of their absence and explained why they couldn't inform the King personally. The servant bowed and promised to inform the King as fast as possible. "With that taken care of we can rush back."

Anne cried out, never in her life had she felt so drained. Her eyes were dropping and she felt darkness enter her vision.

"Hold on Anne, you are stronger than this!" Mary encouraged

"I can't... I'm so tired Mary I think I will die here." Anne's eyes fell shut again

"Doctor! Can you not help her with the pain?" Mary pleaded

Anne felt a contraction and pushed with all her strength, as her strength ran out she collapsed breathing heavily.

"God please give me strength." Anne whispered.

The midwife was on the bed between her legs she smiled, "Lady Anne I need you to push as hard as you can we need to get the baby out or it will die!"

Anne gathered her last reserves, she needed to save her child no matter what, as the next contraction began Anne grasped her sisters hand and pushed hard. She felt a twinge of pain and suddenly the baby slipped from her body, Anne fell back and gasped for air.

The midwife smiled down at the small child in her arms, "You have a son Lady Anne."

"Is he healthy?" Mary asked worried as the child had not cried.

The midwife smiled, she turned the boy this way and that and suddenly the boy had had enough of the treatment so he began screaming. "He is most certainly healthy; he just hadn't found anything to cry about yet."

Anne whimpered as she felt the need to push again, "Anne?" Mary looked at her sister worried.

"Lady Anne?" the midwife handed the child to Joan and turned her attention to Anne again she felt her stomach and gasped, "Lady Anne you need to push, now! You are having twins, push Lady Anne PUSH!"

Mary moved behind her and helped her, the midwife pushed down on her stomach and together they helped the baby out it took 5 contractions before the baby was out this child cried out the minute it left its mothers body.

"Another fine son." the midwife smiled as she wrapped the child up and began helping Anne.

Charles looked up as the door opened and Mary came out carrying a baby, "Your firstborn son." she handed the baby to him and Charles felt his heart beat as he looked down at his son. Joan followed and she carried another baby, "Your second son my Lord" she smiled as she showed the child to him.

"Two?" His heart skipped a beat, "How's my wife?"

Joan's smile fell and Mary pursed her lips, "It is not looking good, she lost a lot of blood and the doctor suspects that she has childbed fever." Mary answered, "If she makes it through tonight there is hope."

Charles looked at his two sons, they would soon be motherless and he had been in bed with his mistress as Anne was fighting for her life.

Charles gave Mary and Joan his sons and walked away from them, away from Anne. He met a priest downstairs one of the maids had summoned him and the priest looked at him sadly. "Your Grace."

"Why would God bless me with two sons and then take my wife away?" Charles asked the priest.

The Priest smiled sadly, "God sometimes see fit to call our loved ones home before we are ready to let them go, but you must trust in His plan. He knows your pain and He has given you two sons to remember your wife by if she dies."

"Trust in His plan?!" Charles growled, "This is my fault..."

"How so your Grace?"

"I will never do what I have done to Anne again if only she will live."

"Perhaps God will spare her, now if you will excuse me I must go and see the Duchess." The priest nodded to Charles and moved towards Anne's chamber.

Charles grabbed a cup and some wine and poured himself a drink, he needed it right now. He downed the first cup and poured the second before he even sat down.

Charles kept drinking until he blacked out; he woke to Mary shaking him awake "Come now wake up! Just how much did you drink?!"

"Be quiet woman." Charles put a hand over his ear.

"Good you are awake. Go and wash up then come upstairs to your wife she needs you." Mary pulled him up and Charles struggled to find his balance.

Mary called some of the servants and ordered them to dunk Charles into water until he was awake and sober. With a smile she left him in his servants hands, Charles was washed and scrubbed in cold water and dressed, the cook placed some breakfast in front of him and he ate it.

Joan came and lead him up to his chambers and let him go in alone, Charles sighed he was sure he would find his wife dead. Gently he opened the door and walked inside he saw the cradle and knew his sons were sleeping in there blissfully unaware of their mother's illness. Anne was resting, she was pale and her eyes were closed Charles pulled himself together and walked over to her. He knelt before the bed and gently grasped her tiny hand in his, "Anne?"

Anne's eyes opened and she looked at him with happiness written all over her face, "Did you see our sons?" Her smile was tired but happy, "They are so beautiful."

"Yes they are you did great Anne."

"I missed you, how is Queen Mary?"

Charles was shocked she didn't ask about his absence or about his mistress, "Queen Mary is fine she is back at court and I heard that she has sworn never to marry again."

"Because she is mourning her late husband?"

"No because she wants to spite Henry, he has plans to marry her off again but she does not want to be sent to another country again if she can prevent it."

"Oh," Anne smiled, "That must irritate the King, and I heard he has gotten himself a Maitresse en Titre and that the Queen is saddened by it."

"She is but you would not know it she bears it with a royal and calm dignity." Charles smiled, "Anne, how are you?"

Anne sighed, "Tired, happy and sad." A tear rolled down her cheek, "But it will get better."

"Anne I'm so-"

"Quiet Charles, I know what kind of man you are. I knew when I married you and I know it now, you hurt the ones that love you. You hurt me and I understand your desire for women, but I don't hate you and I forgive you. Just don't ever give me an insincere apology for your mistresses."

"But I really am-"

"Charles!" She glared at him, "Be quiet and only apologize to me when you mean it, when you are done with your mistresses not before. I forgive you with all my heart." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Charles looked at her for a while she forgave him and didn't want to hear an apology if he didn't get rid of his mistresses. He understood that, he rose and walked over to the cradle to see his sons they laid in the same cradle close together one of them was slightly bigger than the other one. The smaller one looked up at Charles with Anne's eyes, eyes that seemingly blamed him for everything and a small frown appeared on his face.

Charles ran a finger down his cheek and picked the little one up, "What should we call you then, little one?" he asked his son. The baby whimpered and squirmed in his arms, "Perhaps we should call you George, Anne would like that I think."

"Anne would not like it," Mary stated quietly as she walked up behind him, "She wanted her son, if she got one, to be called Henry for the King as he is your friend or William."

"William?" he smiled at the baby and kissed his forehead, "You will be William, and your brother will be Henry."

He didn't notice then that Anne had woken and was smiling at the sight of her husband and little William together.

Anne lived, she was so happy with her sons and her husband had been more attentive to her after her difficult birth, he also supported his devestated wife after the midwife told her that it would be unlikely that Anne would ever become pregnant again. Two weeks after the birth Anne and Charles got an unannounced visitor, King Henry had come to see Charles' sons, Anne was holding little Henry and Joan was holding William as the King arrived.

He walked inside and Anne curtseyed, "Welcome your Majesty to Westhorpe Hall."

"Thank you Lady Anne."

Anne smiled, "My husband will be home soon can I offer you something to drink?"

Henry looked at her with hunger in his eyes, Anne knew he wondered if he could have kept her and gotten sons with her, "Yes some wine would be wonderful, Lady Anne."

Anne gave her son to Mary, who was round with child as well and poured the King a cup, "How rude of me," Anne said, "Your Majesty may I present my sister Mary Stafford and her husband William Stafford, my lady-in-waiting Joan and of course my sons Henry and William."

Anne gestured to the persons she introduced and the King nodded to them all, when he was introduced to the infants he walked closer to see them. Anne smiled and took her oldest back from Mary and walked to the King, "My oldest Henry, named after you, your Majesty." She smiled down at her silent son he was always so quiet and never cried for anything; he had dark hair and her mother Elizabeth's brown eyes. She beckoned Joan closer, "And my son William." William began to fuss and whimpered as soon as Joan moved, he had blue eyes and light brown hair, and he was the fussy one who always screamed for attention which meant that the nannies were almost forgetting about Henry when William fussed.

"Bless your children Lady Anne, may they grow strong and noble." King Henry smiled.

"Henry!" Charles walked into the room, "I didn't know you would come."

They hugged and Henry smiled, "I was introduced to your sons, such wonderful boys."

"They are," Charles winced when William began crying, "And loud too." They laughed together.

"Hush Will," Anne soothed her son gently, "You have no reason to cry." William quieted and looked up at his mother.

"My wife and I wondered if we could ask you to be the godfather of Henri." Charles slipped into his wife's name for their son, her French upbringing showed in her pet names.

"It would be an honour, my friend." Henry smiled at the little boy, "Is he always this quiet?"

Charles laughed, "Our son prefers to calculate the outcome of a tantrum and decides that it is not worth the tears."

"He is clever then." Henry smiled pleased, "He will be a joy to you."

"Yes but his brother is the noisy one, he will be a handful." Charles smiled

Anne smiled, "If you will excuse me I will go and put the boys down for a nap, come Guillaume let's put you down for a nap."

Anne, Joan and Mary walked out and into the children's room where the wet nurses were waiting, she then made her way to her private parlour when she heard Henry and Charles talking,

"You have everything a man could want Charles, two sons, a healthy and loving wife. What more could a man want?"

"God has blessed me and so has you, your Majesty."

"I want to have a son; do you know Catherine is not able to bear any children? She will not accept the fact and I know God will not grant me a son with her. I have had a long discussion with Cardinal Wolsey, in the Bible there is a rule against a man taking his brother's wife as their marriage will be childless."

"But your Majesty has a child with the Queen, Mary."

"Yes, but no son all kings must have a son to continue his legacy."

"I see. And you believe that the Queens marriage to you offends God?"

"Yes, there can be no doubt. The Queen was legally married to Arthur and I have married her, this offends God and the entire world."

Anne hurried to her parlour this wasn't her business to hear what the King and Charles were talking about, it was unseemly to listen at the door like a common servant.

But still it seemed as if the King wanted to get out of his marriage to the Queen, poor Catherine would be devastated to hear this.

Anne and Charles were saddened to hear that Queen Catherine was exiled from court while the King's mistress Jane Seymour wore purple and sat beside the king as his queen. She wore the Queen's jewels and Mary was forbidden from seeing her mother, Anne begged Charles to let her travel to Queen Catherine's side and comfort her. But Charles was not swayed he knew that Henry would watch all his nobles to see if one or more of them would flock to Catherine's side, after all she was the daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand if anyone could cause an uprising it would be her.

Charles and Anne kept mostly to their estate as they had for the last three years, their sons Henry and Will were growing nicely and they were happy. Mary and William had moved in permanently, William managed the estate with Charles and Mary was Anne's confidant and together they ran the household and their small school. Mary had a daughter Catherine and together with Will and Henry they terrorised every servant, Henry planned, Will got whatever they needed and Cathy used her charm to get them out of trouble.

"How are you Mary? Is the pregnancy worse than the last?" Anne asked her sister.

"No this one will not let me rest I am sure it's a boy no girl would be so unruly." Mary smiled teasingly at her sister.

"No and I should know my boys are rambunctious on a good day and small hellions on the next."

"And my Cathy only acts like an angel when she tries to cover for the boys."

They knitted clothes and blankets for the new baby, "I think I'm pregnant." Anne mumbled

"Oh Anne," Mary dropped her knitting and hugged her sister, "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm not." Anne whispered.

"Why not?"

"The last time I was with child, my husband left me and I almost didn't see him at all in my entire pregnancy."

"At least this time we are here with you."

"Yes the King has ordered Charles to go to Queen Catherine he is to take the last jewels she has kept, and bring them to Mistress Jane." Anne whispered, "It is awful how he treats her."

"Yes and that could have been one of us."

"Do not even say it Mary, I cannot think how awful our lives would have been."

"The king wanted you when he was here." Mary sighed

"He wanted my ability to give sons." Anne smiled sadly, "Haven't you heard from George that the court thinks me blessed for my ability to bring twins into the world without losing my own life or one of my children."

Mary laughed, "Yes I had heard that, they are right God must have blessed you and protected you. Even the midwife was sure that you would die after the birth."

Anne smiled at her sister, "But I didn't I am much too stubborn to be killed by something as simple as childbirth." Anne made a small gesture with her finger and Mary nodded, "Beside who would keep an eye on my sons if I were not here? Isn't that right Henri?" Anne looked directly at her son who was trying to put a frog onto Joan's hair.

"Sorry Mama." Henry got down from Wills back and both walked to their mother's side.

"I am not the one you should say sorry to."

"Sorry Joan." Both boys turned to the maid and looked at her like small angels.

Joan sighed no one could stay mad at those boys, "I will accept your apology if you wash the floor in the Hall."

"The entire Hall?!" Will exclaimed and Henry elbowed his brother.

"Yes the entire Hall," Anne said, "James will show you how and you will both do it if you don't I will tell your father and he will definitely find some other way to punish you." She raised an eyebrow and the boys nodded.

"We will do it; come on Will we need to find James and get this done before father comes home." They ran out and startled a maid in the hallway if the shriek was anything to go by.

"I don't know how they can be that different, Henry knew he wasn't getting out of the punishment but Will tried anyway." Mary said.

"Yes, they are very different. They can only be thankful that Charles is out hunting with the King today." Anne shook her head, "He would have put them over his knee."

"But he isn't here and they didn't manage to do anything bad, so really they haven't deserved to be spanked." Mary pointed out.

"I know, that is why this punishment will teach them to think about the consequences of their actions before they do anything. They will be tired tonight and have sore hands."

They continued knitting and gently speaking about baby names.

"Anne! Anne!"

Anne got up with difficulty from her place in her parlour, "Charles?" she supported her belly gently and soothed the child with a quiet hum.

"Anne, I come with a visitor." Charles held out his arm and Anne took it gently, together they walked to their hall and there they greeted the King.

"Lady Anne."

Anne did a curtsey, "Your Majesty."

"May I present my wife, Queen Jane" Henry gestured to the beautiful woman beside him; she had blonde hair and a kind air around her.

"Your Majesty," Anne curtseyed again "Welcome to Westhorpe Hall may you both enjoy your stay here."

Joan walked in with a tray she had prepared with wine and glasses, "Thank you Joan."

"My Lady, my Lord, your Majesties." She curtseyed and left them in peace.

"This is a beautiful hall." Queen Jane commented.

"I decorated it myself after we moved here." Anne said with a smile, she rubbed her stomach again and sighed, "I am sorry your Majesties but I must go lay down, this little one will not let me find peace."

"It's nothing to worry about Lady Anne, go rest." Queen Jane said with a gentle smile.

Anne left them and walked to the nursery, William slept on his back mumbling something, he had kicked his covers down to the end of the bed and Anne pulled them over him again. She kissed her youngest sons head "Dream of all the beautiful things in life and know that I love you Guillaume"

Henry lay quietly on his side and his silent breathing was the only sound from him. More than once the wet nurses had rushed to Henry when he slept as he was so quiet and he didn't turn in his sleep once, Anne kissed his forehead "I love you my Henri, dream of the world and your bright future."

Anne smiled as she was welcomed back to court again she curtsied to the king as he greeted her "Welcome Charles, Duchess Anne, welcome back to court." The king was happy his former wife had died in exile, after she refused to acknowledge that her husband had divorced her and that the Pope had no right to rule over the king. She had died as a queen no matter what the king said, she was and would always be Anne's queen and saviour.

"Thank you your Majesty, it is good to be back and I hear that congratulations is in order."

"Yes Jane is pregnant; I know it will be a boy." Henry smiled.

"The most beautiful prince in all of England's history." Anne agreed with a smile, "We have a surprise for you your Majesty."

He turned and Anne smiled as her and Charles turned to the entrance where their sons made their way towards them, the two boys were followed by Joan with a young babe in her arms. "Good day your Majesty." They bowed before Henry.

"Welcome to court young Henry and William."

"I'm sorry your Majesty but I couldn't just leave them at home." Anne smiled at her sons, "And we wanted to present our daughter to you, this is Elizabeth."

Henry looked at their daughter who looked at him with Anne's eyes she seemed to be judging him and deeming him worthy of his perusal.

In later years the story of Charles the Duke of Suffolk and his wife Anne Boleyn has been romanticized, he the knight that saved her from her manipulative father and uncle and together they build schools and helped their subjects. They were confidants of King Henry and his Queens, Anne of Cleves were a guest that continued to come Westhorpe Hall after her divorce from King Henry, Catherine Parr wrote in her private letters to Thomas Seymour that never had she met more gracious hosts and friends than Lord Charles and Lady Anne. Together Charles and Anne had five children the two oldest Henry and William served King Henry VIII before he died and they served his son Edward VI as brothers in arms. Henry became the Duke of Suffolk, William moved to Boulogne after the war in France and seldom returned to England. Their sister Elizabeth were married to King Edward and together they ruled fairly over England and their rule is called the Golden Age. The last child of Charles and Anne, Mary is to this day a mystery, she vanishes into the darkness of history after her marriage to a noble lord from Scotland.

Anne age 22

Charles age 38

Henry age 31

Catherine age 37

Princess age 6

Thomas Boleyn age 45

Elizabeth Boleyn age 42

George age 18

Mary age 23

Thomas Howard duke of Norfolk age 49


	2. Tudors UNCLE CHARLES -ElizabethEdward

If Charles were to look back he would see a life filled with love, lust, friendships and family. Most of all he would see Henry, King Henry VIII was first and foremost his friend and then his King. Charles had been there when Henry got married to Queen Catherine of Aragon, he had been one of the first to welcome little Princess Mary to this world. He had also been the one to see Henry's unhappy marriage, how Henry spent less and less time with Catherine, how Catherine fought to regain his attention.

Just as Henry was ready to take matters into his own hands regarding his marriage, Anne Boleyn waltzed into Henry's life and the life of every soul in England. Anne Boleyn was a beautiful woman, he remembered seeing her for the first time, he had longed to touch her flowing hair to see if it was as smooth as it looked, to see her smile at him and to only look at him with those fascinating eyes of hers, but soon after she had arrived in court it became apparent that Henry had his eyes set on her. Charles had been banished for a while for marrying Henry's sister without Henry's permission, but all was soon forgotten and Charles had been invited back to court with Mary.

Anne Boleyn, everyone had soon found out, was not swayed by the King and she led Henry on a merry chase. Henry wanted her and he wanted her as a wife but that meant that Queen Catherine needed to either go to a nunnery or grant Henry a divorce. Queen Catherine would of course not step back, she kept holding on and claiming her right, Henry was furious and Charles supported his friend even if it hurt him to hurt a great lady as Catherine. Soon Henry demanded that the Pope annulled his marriage, but as all know the Pope does not make decisions quickly. In 1529 the case was withdrawn back to the Pope and Henry took matters into his own hands, he banished Queen Catherine and declared himself Head of the Church of England. Making Anne Boleyn the de facto Queen of England, she was even dressing in purple a color she had no right to wear. And rumors soon began about her being pregnant, she was deemed a whore and witch by many people.

In France 1532, Charles was forced to witness the marriage between Henry and Anne Boleyn in secret, his wife Mary was furious and declined going to court if she had to bow to Anne Boleyn. As it were Charles was forced to accept Anne as his Queen and he did so to stay on Henry's good side. He was also forced to be High Constable of the day of Anne's coronation, she was crowned using St. Edwards crown and by Henry himself. Charles wanted to snarl at the look of triumph on Anne's face as she sat there crowned as Queen of England when the Pope had declared that Queen Catherine was still the rightful Queen.

Anne soon became pregnant, if she wasn't before and on the 7th September 1533 Anne went into labor. Charles could still remember waiting with Henry for Queen Anne to give birth, Queen – Ha! It still gave Charles a bad taste in his mouth to call her Queen. He hated her and her whole family. The Boleyn's took and took and destroyed whatever and whomever they wanted without ever looking back, and Henry just looked the other way. They had ruined Queen Catherine and poor Princess Mary, Henry punished Mary for her mother's deeds, he punished the so-called Pearl of his World.

Charles had been praying for a son, Henry needed and deserved a son, but he also couldn't help but wish for a girl to be her downfall. Henry had planned jousts, balls, how the French ambassador would hold his son as King Francis' proxy, as the wait had begun to get long Henry began to pace like a lion. They had waited for a while when suddenly one of the Queen's Ladies informed them that Queen Anne had given birth to a healthy Princess.

Henry's smile faded fast, "A living girl is better than a dead child your Majesty, besides you are young and the Queen is still capable of carrying an heir." Charles found himself saying.

Henry nodded pleased, "You are right Charles, boys will follow. Let's go see my new daughter."

They made their way through the halls of Greenwich Palace, to the Queen's apartments. Henry strode inside and Charles followed as he had been commanded, Anne sat in bed looking desperately at the King while she was holding their daughter, "I'm sorry," she said.

Charles realized that already the little girl was overshadowed by the need for a boy, they didn't want her and the girl would always know that, the poor little thing. Anne was already regretting her first child, the dreaded daughter she had never wanted.

Henry picked her up and held his daughter close and smiled, "Who knows? Someday this girl may preside over empires," Henry turned to Charles, "You will be godfather, right?"

Charles bowed, "Of course your Majesty, it would be an honor." He noticed Anne's displeasure clearly written on her face, and Charles couldn't agree more. But the King asked and what the King wanted he got.

"Elizabeth, my jewel, this is your Uncle Charles."

Charles wanted to protest, his wife Mary had died earlier this year and he wasn't anything to the girl but Henry placed little Elizabeth in his arms and he felt his heart melt. No one could deny that Elizabeth was a Tudor; she looked like Elizabeth of York her grandmother. She was a beautiful little thing and Charles knew she would grow into a sought after beauty, men would fall on their own swords for her favor. She was innocent and not to blame for her mother's actions just like Princess Mary wasn't to blame for Queen Catherine's mistakes.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and giggled as she saw Charles, "Hello little Princess Bess." He murmured softly completely enthralled with her.

"Princess Bess?" Henry smiled, "I like that."

So it came to be that Charles Brandon became the godfather and uncle of Princess Elizabeth Tudor, he loved the little Princess and she adored her Uncle Char. He made sure to ride out to Hatfield where the Princess had her residence at least once a month, he brought toys and cloth for dresses and little Bess loved everything he brought her.

It was clear to see in Bess' eyes that she was very intelligent, she always noticed everything. When Henry's affection for Anne began to cool, Charles knew that Anne's enemies would react swiftly. Their revenge was harsher and more brutal than anything Charles could have imagined; they accused her of adultery, an offense punishable by death for both Anne and the men. Charles may have planted the seed but to see Henry react with such contempt towards Anne was shocking, Henry had torn apart England and had removed them from the Catholic Church for Anne, now he would not even protest on her behalf. He acted as if Anne was truly guilty and a whore, something that no one could have said out loud just two years earlier without losing their heads.

Charles was horrified little Bess would soon be without a mother and Henry even denied that Bess was his daughter; little Bess might as well have been an orphan. Charles made his way to the Tower; something he had never thought he would do but for Bess, he would do that and more. He greeted Master Kingston and was taken to Queen Anne.

Charles bowed, "Madame,"

"Your Grace," Anne smiled sadly, in her eyes he could see that she had accepted her fate, "Why are you here?" distantly he noticed Master Kingston close the door.

"I'm here to talk about Bess,"

"Is she fine? Has something happened?" Anne's eyes widened in worry.

"No she is just fine and safe; however I wished to promise you that I would take care of her. She will not want for anything, I promise you this Anne. Even if I have to guilt Henry into it, I will help her." Charles vowed, "I am her Godfather and whatever bad blood existed between me and your family will never influence my relationship with Bess, that I vow before all the saints and God."

Anne sighed happily, "You have taken a great burden from my shoulders, I feared she would be all alone."

He smiled sadly, "I will make sure she is safe and sound."

"Thank you. As I will never speak to you again, I want to say I'm sorry if I caused you problems. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I fell in love and as a foolish girl I wished to own my love's heart and be his wife. I regret my actions but I do not regret my daughter, she was the only pure thing in my life. I wish I had had more time with her, but now I go to my death and I will fly to God with the men who were falsely accused of something neither they nor I did."

"God bless you Anne, goodbye Madam." Charles bowed his head as the door opened again.

She rose and curtsied to him, "Goodbye, Charles." He blinked, it was the first time she ever called him by his given name and he felt a profound sadness at the thought of her death. When Anne was beheaded he was amongst the crowd, he nodded to her, as her eyes met his, she smiled briefly and then she spoke her last words, as graceful and eloquent as a queen should be until the end. The executioner cut off her head with just a single stroke and Charles was glad of the fact, now he could tell Elizabeth that her mother died as a Queen, dignified and elegant to the end.

Charles waited until everyone was gone before walking over to the men taking the body, he placed a purse into their hands and they nodded, he whispered an address and they nodded again. What he was doing was illegal; it was up to the King to decide where the accused were to be buried and as there was no family to arrange a funeral Charles bribed the men. Anne would be buried at a small church in Suffolk near Westhorpe Hall; from there he could take Bess to see her mother. He would arrange a stone and write the inscription so she would be remembered as Anne Boleyn the mother of Bess.

Charles made his way back to court; Henry called him immediately and began asking him about the execution, "They bowed to her." Charles said quietly, he was just as surprised but after hearing her speak he understood.

"What?!" Henry hissed.

"They all knelt for her and blessed her; she was honored in her last moments as a Queen." Charles said softly, "They remembered her fondly and she went to her death with grace and dignity, blessing your Majesty, praising your love and respect for her. She was glorious standing there, even when she knelt waiting for the sword…"

"They will soon forget her!" Henry claimed "She was never a Queen and Jane will be perfect!" and just eleven days later, Henry married Jane Seymour.

To tell the truth, Charles was disgusted that Henry couldn't even wait the proper mourning period. Charles was also dismayed to see how hard Jane fought for Princess Mary without mentioning Bess even once. When Charles received a letter from Lady Bryan begging to help in any way with Bess' upkeep, he knew he had to step in. Casually he mentioned, to Henry, how he missed having a small girl at home and how his new wife, Catherine Willoughby, longed for a little girl.

"Then you must return home and get her with child," Henry laughed gaily happy with his new and meek wife.

"I was wondering if I would be permitted to house Lady Elizabeth for a while." Charles threaded carefully.

"What do you want with Henry Norris' bastard?" Henry growled, Charles wanted to defend Bess, but he knew he couldn't or the King would punish him and then he couldn't even help Bess.

"To comfort my wife, Henry. What else would I want with her?" Charles asked calmly.

Henry glared for a while and Charles just breathed evenly, meeting Henry's eyes unwaveringly, waiting for his decision, "Very well go fetch her, but I don't want to see her or hear anything about the little bastard."

Charles almost sighed in relief but he knew he couldn't, "Of course, your Majesty."

Charles packed quickly and saddled his horse, he rode quickly to Hatfield, where Lady Bryan greeted him, "Welcome your Grace. We are very pleased to see you, this way."

Charles noticed immediately that the rich tapestries that had decorated the walls were gone, as were all the fine furniture, what was left was just enough to call this the residence of a royal bastard. Elizabeth greeted him with a big smile, "Uncle Charles!" she ran to him but stopped and curtsied elegantly, "Your Grace." She greeted.

"Little Bess, is that really you? No, you couldn't possibly have grown this big." Charles joked but he was horrified, Elizabeth was dressed in a dress that was clearly too small and her feet were bare without any socks or shoes. He knelt and opened his arms, she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her close.

"Uncle Charles?" she whispered

"Yes, Bess." He whispered back

"Are Mama and Papa mad at me?" she asked as she pulled back, her eyes glistened with tears.

"No dear Bess, they are not mad at you. Your Mama had to go to a wonderful place far away, and your Papa is just sad and he wants you to know that he loves you very much." Charles said, how could he tell the small girl, that her Father had had her Mother executed?

"Will Mama be back soon?"

"No dear one," Charles whispered gently, "God needed her so she has gone to help him and all his angels."

"I don't like God," She whined petulantly.

"Bess!" he looked at her firmly, "God is not evil, he is good and loving you must never hate him. He sent me here to take care of you; I have come to take you to live with me and my wife if you want to."

"Sorry Uncle Charles," she looked towards a cross hanging on the wall, "Sorry God," then his words seemed to register with her, her eyes brightened in happiness, "Truly, I can come live with you, Uncle Charles?"

"Yes Bess, you would be most welcome."

"What about Lady Bryan?" She asked worriedly.

"Lady Bryan can come too, but soon you will need a tutor." Charles said, "Now go pack your toys, Lady Bryan and I will come to help you in a bit." She rushed upstairs to her playroom, "Have you gotten no money at all?" he asked the governess.

Lady Bryan sighed, "They cut her expenses when her mother was in the Tower, to pay for her imprisonment they said. After that they cut more and more, I sold some of the things here but I don't know what to do, your Grace, which is why I wrote you, you are her last hope."

Charles nodded, "I understand, still she should have gotten an allowance that would secure her upkeep."

"They took it all to pay for Qu- For Anne's time in prison." Lady Bryan repeated, "I don't know why but I have written to Cromwell at least five times and he never replied, you are the only one who replied to my letters, your Grace."

"Let us pack; I have permission from the King to take Bess home with me. You are of course welcome too."

"Thank you," Lady Bryan smiled, "But the king has ordered me to stay here for when Queen Jane gives him a son."

Charles shook his head, he couldn't fathom that Henry was doing this, the Henry he knew loved his daughters more than anything, Mary the pearl of his world and Elizabeth the Jewel. Henry had to have a heart of stone to deny himself his daughters. Charles had daughters, Anne, Mary, Frances and Eleanor they were his greatest delight and joy. His only sadness was his son Henry who had died suddenly just six years old, his second son also named Henry was the last child he had with Mary, he was strong and would have been his heir and he was the King's nephew, Bess' cousin. But sadly he had also passed away just a year after Mary had passed away.

Elizabeth's things were quickly packed especially as they didn't take all the dresses she couldn't wear anymore. Charles packed three different dresses; he remembered how Anne would work with a seamstress to make the most beautiful dresses for her daughter. This way Elizabeth would have something her mother had made with her love and touched herself.

He helped her and Lady Bryan into the simple carriage he had arranged for them and then they were on their way. Elizabeth was curious about everything and she pointed out of the carriage every time she saw something interesting. They made good progress and soon Westhorpe Hall was within their sights, Charles rode close to the carriage, "Look, Bess, this is my home, Westhorpe Hall."

She looked out and gasped, "It's pretty!" she smiled.

Charles laughed at her enthusiasm; he rode ahead to make sure everything was ready. Catherine met him in front of the house with a stony expression. "Wife," he greeted her cordially.

"Why are you doing this? That harlot's bastard is not welcome here!" She hissed angrily.

"Catherine, be quiet. She is my goddaughter and I promised to take care of her, Henry didn't even give her a proper allowance. She was in a sorry state as you will see; I cannot let her stay in such a sorry state no matter who her mother was."

"I will not be a mother to her!" Catherine whispered furiously as the carriage arrived.

"She doesn't need another mother, she needs a friend to take care of her beside our son Edward, he will be overjoyed to have a playmate."

Lady Bryan stepped out of the carriage and helped Elizabeth down; Charles heard her wife's intake of breath when she saw the young girl. "Welcome to Westhorpe Hall, Bess, and Lady Bryan." Charles knew that Lady Bryan was just here for a day or so before she would make her way back to Hatfield to wait for the birth of a new royal child.

"Thank you, your Graces." Lady Bryan curtsied, Elizabeth copied her governess and Charles smiled he went and picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk in her too small shoes.

"May I present my wife, Lady Catherine," Charles walked over to his wife, he noticed how quickly Catherine recognized the Tudor features in Elizabeth.

"Hello, your Grace," Elizabeth said softly and a bit shy, Catherine had hated Anne Boleyn and had not come to visit Bess when Charles visited her so she was a stranger to Bess.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Lady Elizabeth." Catherine smiled.

Charles noticed Edward's governess making her way outside, she was carrying his two-year-old son with her. "And this is our son Edward."

Elizabeth waved shyly to the boy who seemed interested in playing with her; Charles carried Elizabeth inside walking toward what would be her room. She seemed very happy with her room and she ran from one side to the other while happily exclaiming over different things, the view, the bed and the big chest where she was certain all her toys would fit inside.

Lady Bryan nodded in satisfaction, "I cannot thank you enough, your Grace, this will be a good thing for her. I'm saddened to leave her already, but she will be happy here."

"I think I will begin to look for a tutor for her, she needs to learn if she is ever invited back to court, she will need her wits and intelligence." Charles murmured, "She can be educated alongside my son."

Lady Bryan nodded, "May I suggest a tutor?"

"Of course," Charles was grateful if she knew a suitable tutor he wouldn't have to look for one.

"I had thought to make Katherine Champernowne her tutor, she speaks French, Latin and is very well educated."

"I will inquire about her, but I have no doubt that she will be the best-suited tutor to little Bess and my son," Charles said, he left the two to sort everything out and he knew Lady Bryan would want to say goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Doesn't she have any socks?" Catherine asked him as soon as he walked into their room, she was shocked by the state of Elizabeth's clothes.

"She has outgrown her clothes, without the support of her royal father she has nothing."

"What about her grandfather, Boleyn? Shouldn't he try to support her?"

"Rumor says that he has nothing, not even enough to feed and clothe himself. He also washed his hands of both Anne and George, he left them to be killed, he didn't even speak for them. He condemned Elizabeth as a bastard and hasn't even made an attempt to see her." Charles confided quietly, "So she really has no one to speak for her, Catherine I know you don't want to have her here, but as her godfather, it is my duty to ensure her happiness and comfort."

"I understand, but I'm not happy about it."

"When Henry wants to see her, he will be very pleased with us. We will be the ones who took care of her and loved her even when he himself has forgotten her." Charles said to comfort her, in reality, he had not even thought about Henry's reaction when he decided to help little Bess.

Jane Seymour was called a peacemaker, somehow she persuaded Henry to give Mary another chance and soon Lady Mary was welcomed back to court. For all of Jane's reputation as a peacemaker no one thought to invite Elizabeth back to court, nor did Jane or any other try to help or support the poor girl. For some reason this irked Charles, why didn't Jane work as tirelessly for Elizabeth as she had done for Mary?

Likewise, Henry never bothered to ask Charles about Elizabeth and Charles didn't bring it up, the truth was that he and Catherine had both fallen in love with Elizabeth, they both felt as if she was their own daughter and they couldn't bear the thought of losing her to anyone.

Jane gave birth to a son, a silent and meek little boy Edward, finally Henry got his most fervent wish and when Jane passed away not even 12 days later, Henry secluded himself in his sorrow. Charles and the other men in the Privy Council did their best to keep England in good hands. Cromwell tried in the King's absence to take even more power into his own hands, but Charles and Edward Seymour kept him at bay with every turn.

When Henry finally emerged from his seclusion he was a different man altogether, tired, bitter and angry, Charles took his leave to go home for a bit. He arrived home and smiled when he saw his son Edward now four and Elizabeth now six chasing each other, the two hellions were always teasing each other and playing together.

Catherine came to greet him carrying their second son, one-year-old Charles or Charlie on her arm. Charles kissed her and kissed Charlie's forehead, he grabbed Elizabeth as she ran by and looked at her sternly.

"Are you not going to behave like a proper Lady, little Bess?"

She smiled and Charles could see much of Anne in her, "Of course Uncle Charles," she curtsied elegantly, "Bienvenue Oncle Charles, je suis heureux de vous revoir. J'espère que vous êtes heureux de me voir aussi."

"Thank you for your warm and gracious welcome, Lady Bess." Charles laughed; it was typical of Elizabeth to switch languages.

She already spoke French, Italian, some Spanish and a bit Flemish, Mistress Champernowne, or Kat as the children called her, was a great tutor and governess to the children. She taught them well but Charles knew he soon needed another tutor for Edward, one who could teach his son fencing, archery, and jousting. Elizabeth would not need to know these things, but she was clever and excelled in all her lessons, including dancing and other womanly pursuits.

Charles used his few days at home, teaching Elizabeth and Edward how to fish, trying to teach Edward archery with Elizabeth claiming that she wanted to try too. In the end, Elizabeth joined them both; she was exceptional with a bow. Their quiet world was shattered with the arrival of a carriage and guards bearing the royal colors and the Tudor rose.

Charles walked outside to greet whoever it was, to his shock it was King Henry himself who appeared, "Your Majesty, welcome to Westhorpe Hall," Charles bowed, "We weren't expecting you."

Henry just looked around for a while, "I have come to see your ward." He didn't even say her name, Charles noted.

Charles wanted to protest and tell him that her name was Elizabeth and she was his daughter, but luckily before he could say anything so stupid Catherine appeared. "Your Majesty," she curtsied, "Welcome, the lessons for today is almost over, and can I offer you refreshment inside while we wait?"

"I would be delighted Lady Suffolk."

They sat in awkward silence, sipping their wine waiting for the children to come down, the first one down was Edward who smiled and bowed to them all, "Farther, Mother."

Charles smiled, "His Majesty has come to visit us, your Majesty this is our son Edward."

"Your Majesty." Edward bowed and their King nodded to him not particularly interested.

Mistress Kat appeared she curtsied deeply, "May I present Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked into the room, Charles watched as Henry froze, Elizabeth's hair was in a loose braid showing off the rich strawberry blonde color, her eyes were all Anne but she looked more like Elizabeth of York. "Your Majesty." She curtsied deeply.

Henry's eyes dimmed in disappointment, the last time he had seen his daughter she had come running into his arms, calling him Papa. But that had been years ago when she was still the Jewel of England, their Princess, "Elizabeth,"

She rose gracefully and Charles felt himself fill with pride, she was so sweet, intelligent, elegant and graceful. She curtsied again, "Uncle Charles, Aunt Catherine."

"Lady Bess," Charles said with a proud smile, she smiled back and walked over to sit beside Catherine, something that irritated Henry.

"I have in mind to call you back to court," Henry stated, "I want you there to meet your brother."

Elizabeth looked up with wet eyes hurt at his curt and sharp tone, but Charles could see her temper flaring, "Why?"

Henry glared at her, "Because I command you to!"

"I have no brother!" Elizabeth rose in anger and Charles wanted to hit Henry, why did he come now? Why come into her life when he had wanted nothing to do with her since her mother's death. "I have no mother and no father! Not even Mary wanted me!" tears began flowing down her cheeks in anger and frustration.

"How dare you, you ungrateful child!" Charles paled at his King's temper rose, "I am your father and your King, and you will speak to me with respect!"

Elizabeth froze and her eyes narrowed in anger, "You don't even like me! You left me! You, Mama and Mary all left me! I don't want you! I want Uncle Charles! And Aunt Catherine! And Edward!"

With those words Elizabeth turned and ran out, Charles sighed, "Edward do you mind going after Bess?"

"Of course not father," Edward rose bowed to the King and hurried after Elizabeth.

"Is this what you teach my daughter?!" Henry was furious, he glared at them both, "This appalling behavior from a young Lady."

"We teach her to love and respect God and her King," Catherine said quietly with dignity, "She is an intelligent young lady, she noticed that no one came for her while she was languishing at Hatfield, without even the basic necessities. When Charles came to get her, she had shoes which were too small and hurt her feet, no socks, her dresses were worn and she had outgrown them. Lady Bryan told us how she desperately had written Cromwell and your Majesty, pleading for help but her letters went unanswered. Elizabeth noticed all of this."

Henry looked shocked and Charles decided to press his King further, to make him understand why Elizabeth thought Henry didn't want her, "When I arrived to take her away, Lady Bryan had sold tapestries and silverware to pay for Elizabeth and the _small_ household. Lady Mary had been removed and Elizabeth had no one but Lady Bryan to help her. The rest of the staff were let go so Lady Bryan could buy food and clothes for the meager salary she received." Charles wanted to emphasize how bad the conditions had been, "The first thing she asked me after our greeting was if her mother and father were mad at her. She thought she had done something wrong; I assured her that she hadn't and she asked me why her Mama hadn't been to see her. I told her that God wanted her help and she claimed that she hated God."

Henry closed his eyes in anguish, as he learned of Elizabeth's sadness and the conditions after Anne's execution.

"She was sad for many months when I first brought her here, she wouldn't speak for long periods but slowly we got her to open up and be like the happy girls she is. Henry, she still needs her Papa, but she has to hear it from you." Charles said softly.

"She must have felt so alone," Henry whispered.

"She did your Majesty," Catherine said with a nod, "We have always assured her of your love for her and that once you pulled away from the sorrow, she would be welcomed back to court and as your daughter."

Henry looked at them both, "Thank you both of you; I didn't know what to do. You provided a good home for her."

Edward and Elizabeth returned silently, there was still tear tracks on Elizabeth's face, but she had a small smile from something Edward whispered to her. "I'm sorry, your Majesty." Elizabeth curtsied.

"There is nothing to forgive, my Elizabeth. Come let me look at you."

Elizabeth went over to him and curtsied again, "Do…" Elizabeth bit her lip in worry.

"What is it my Jewel?"

"Are you still mad at me? And mad at Mama?"

Henry looked at Catherine and Charles who both looked just as shocked at her question, "Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because," Elizabeth hesitated, "I'm a bastard and Mama was a whore."

Henry rose furious, "Who said that?!"

"I heard some of my maids talking and they whisper about it in the town, but Mama loved you so much." Elizabeth protested.

"Henry?" Charles asked, wondering how they would escape the explanation to come.

"Your mother loved me very much, some people lied to me and I believed them. God called your Mother home and now she works with the angels." Henry said, "You are my daughter."

"But not a Princess…" she said softly understanding more than she should as such a young girl, "Do I have to go?"

Henry chose to ignore the comment about being a Princess, "I want you at court Elizabeth, it would delight both me and Mary, besides you have not met your brother."

Elizabeth looked sadly at Charles, Catherine, and Edward, "Do I get to come back?"

"Do you want to? Don't you want to stay at court?" Henry asked shocked.

"I want to stay with Uncle Charles… if I may," she added softly.

"Of course you may if Charles and Catherine will allow it." Both Charles and Catherine nodded, "Then it's settled, but only if you promise me to come and stay with me when I ask."

"I will," Elizabeth promised with a big smile and she curtsied to her father, "I promise, father."

Henry beamed, "Now pack a few things, I will arrange for a seamstress to make you a few new dresses. Your sister Mary has also longed for your company."

Elizabeth turned to run out but then she paused, "Can Edward come too?"

Henry frowned but looked at Charles, Charles nodded, "Of course Edward can come with his father."

"Thank you!" she hugged Henry and ran out, Edward followed with Catherine and left the two friends alone.

"She is an intelligent, sweet and graceful girl, you can be very proud of her." Charles murmured softly.

"Is she really?"

Charles nodded, "She is elegant and graceful, she is charming when she wants to be and she has the famous Tudor temper. And I should know after being married to my sweet Mary."

Henry laughed loudly, "Is she…"

Charles looked at his friend, "She is everything I have said and more, she and Edward compete in everything. They really enjoy fishing, arching, and fencing."

"You taught her fencing?"

"I didn't teach her anything;" Charles laughed, "she watched Hal learn and then ordered him to help her practice. She is tenacious when she wants something."

"Really?" Henry smiled, "She sounds… like she truly is my daughter."

"She has all the best attributes from both her parents; she will be a wonderful big sister for your son." Charles said while emptying his wine, "She is different, I know but she is definitely a Tudor through and through."

Henry was happy to hear it, soon the children had packed their things and they were on their way to Whitehall Palace and Charles worried, would they receive Elizabeth well or would they treat her like a bastard. They arrived in the courtyard; many of the courtiers were waiting to welcome their King as he returned home. Henry nodded to his people; he helped Elizabeth out of the carriage, she stepped out while looking at the people gathered, she looked guarded but no one would know it from her expression which showed nothing. At six she was already showing everyone how good she would be at ruling or at the political game.

"Welcome back your Majesty!" Edward Seymour said while nearing, Charles felt a bit of anger towards the man but waited to see what would happen.

"Edward, I trust England is well," Henry didn't wait for the reply he looked around and smiled at Mary, "Mary, Elizabeth is here! Your sister has returned home!" he boomed and every courtier's eyes were locked on the two, one a woman at age 23 and a girl at six.

"Elizabeth!" Mary smiled happily, "I'm so happy to see you and you have grown even more beautiful."

"Mary," Elizabeth curtsied, "Chère soeur c'est un plaisir de vous revoir."

"Sweet Elizabeth, I have missed you." Mary hugged her, kissed her forehead and both her cheeks.

Henry smiled proudly, "Come let's go inside, I need to show you your room."

Together the royal family walked inside, they proceeded to walk to Elizabeth's new room. Henry showed it proudly, "The room is connected to Mary's, so you can go to her if you need anything."

Elizabeth nodded seriously, "What about Uncle Charles and Edward?"

Henry laughed, "They will stay in Charles' rooms, they are not too far from here. Mary, I trust you to keep an eye on these two," Henry ordered Mary she nodded, "Charles I need your advice."

Charles followed Henry to his privy chamber, "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

Henry smiled, "I want to show you something," Henry led Charles over to a painting, "This is Anne of Cleves, Cromwell thinks I should marry her. Her brother is a member of the Protestant League and he will be a good ally to me and England."

Charles studied the painting, "She looks like a fine woman, how old is she?"

"25, my ambassadors told me she was kind, virtuous, a protestant and fertile." Henry smiled, "I want you to help me greet her, she will arrive and stay in Rochester Abbey. I want to surprise her!"

Charles bowed, "Of course, I expect you want Mary and Elizabeth to greet her with you."

"Of course!"

"A fine idea, Elizabeth will be pleased."

"And your son, Charles?"

"My son? Your Majesty."

Henry smiled, "The way he and Elizabeth are acting around each other, they will grow up to be a fine pair."

Charles felt faint; his son betrothed to Elizabeth Tudor a possible heir to the throne, "A pair?"

"I want to betroth my beautiful Elizabeth to your son Edward; she will, of course, be afforded a proper dowry and a fine estate. Perhaps Pembroke, her mother's estate…" Henry mused, "Yes, she will be raised as the Marquees of Pembroke, following her mother and the title will, of course, be inherited by her sons."

"Your Majesty is very gracious; I would be honored to accept the betrothal. I'm sure my son will be a good husband to Bess." Charles smiled happily, just knowing that he wasn't losing Elizabeth to a foreign marriage was comforting.

At 10 Elizabeth Tudor was made the Marquess of Pembroke, she was truly recognized as the daughter of King Henry and now she was one of the highest-ranking women in England. Mary was made the Marquess of Lincoln, the title Earl of Lincoln had been one their cousin Henry Brandon had had before his death, Henry had made her a Marquess instead of a Countess. With their new titles came, land and money from the crown to preserve their dignities.

Mary was the highest ranking lady of the land, except for the Queen who was soon Catherine Howard and soon Catherine Parr. Henry never wasted a second and found beautiful women everywhere, Catherine Howard had been a young foolish girl who had married the king and then fallen in love with his groom, Thomas Culpepper. It had been her fall and the fall of the wife of the late George Boleyn, Jane Parker. It had broken Henry's heart when he had discovered the affair and something cruel in Henry had truly taken hold of him.

She was executed, with Thomas Culpepper, Francis Dereham, and Jane Boleyn. She had died proclaiming that she deserved to die a thousand deaths, for King Henry had treated her with kindness and understanding. Far more than she deserved, and she blessed him and prayed that God would smile upon King Henry and his son. Later the words on the streets said that she had said that she "died a queen, but would rather have died as the wife of Culpepper." Which was of course nonsense but her reputation had already been tarnished and people were cruel towards another Howard girl, who claimed the crown.

As Elizabeth had just turned 13 her marriage was arranged, she and Edward were to be bound together and blessed by Henry, Henry was sick and Charles' health was also suffering. Elizabeth had all but ordered her Uncle Charles to stay in bed, she could not order her father but she had glared at him to show her displeasure. Elizabeth became the wife of the future Duke in a beautiful spring ceremony; she also claimed her title as Marchioness of Pembroke while her husband became the Marquess of Pembroke. Edward took her name of Tudor as respect towards her and the King, something that Henry liked.

Henry was sick and everyone could see that the King's health was failing him. He was married to his sixth wife Catherine Parr, who was an educated and very learned woman. With Elizabeth's marriage, the King was securing one of his heirs, he had changed the succession as soon as he got ill.

Prince Edward was not betrothed to anyone and Mary was already older than most women when they married. Prince Edward would follow his father as King, then Mary and then Elizabeth; Charles knew his son and his grandchildren could potentially become kings and queens. He heard the description of the ceremony from his son Charlie, while Charles was well taken care of by the royal physicians.

Charles was sleeping silently when someone knocked on the door, "Enter!" he called feeling stronger than yesterday.

"Uncle Charles!" Elizabeth entered followed by Edward.

"Father, we came for your blessing."

Charles smiled, "You both have my blessing, you have always had my blessing, my children."

Elizabeth sat beside him, "Can we stay here for a while? We need to renovate a bit of Pembroke before we live there, and we wanted to be close to you." Elizabeth asked and explained.

"You are both very welcome," Charles murmured tiredly.

"We should let father sleep," Edward said.

"Sleep well, Uncle Charles," Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

Elizabeth and Edward stayed with Catherine and Charles for almost two months before tragedy struck, King Henry was sick. Mary called them back to court and wanted their support of their young brother who was to become King Edward VI. Elizabeth packed quickly, she wanted to say goodbye to her father and tell him that she would always support Edward in his kingly duties.

"Elizabeth?"

She stopped and hurried into Charles' room, "Yes Uncle Charles?"

"Give the King my love, tell him that I will come and support him when I'm strong enough," Charles said softly.

"Of course Uncle Charles, I will also tell him that you will support Edward if the worst should happen." Elizabeth kissed his cheek, "Just rest, get healthy and I will see you soon."

Charles smiled, "I will," he wondered quietly to himself what would have happened if he had not taken Elizabeth in when she needed him. She was a wonderful girl and she had all the best parts of her mother and father in her. Charles knew that if Edward was to fall she and Mary would be formidable rulers, Charles just hoped they wouldn't fight for the throne, it would destroy England.

Elizabeth and Edward returned just a few weeks later, the King had sent them away along with Mary, Prince Edward and Queen Catherine Parr, now they were only to wait for the inevitable. Meanwhile, Charles had recovered some but he knew all too well that he would never truly regain his strength, he was old and weary at 62 he had truly reached a respectable age. He was living on borrowed time and it was only a matter of time before he would die.

Charles was woken just three weeks later to Catherine's gentle caress on his cheek, "My love… just as fair as a spring morning…"

She giggled, "My darling," she kissed him gently, "The king passed away early this morning."

Charles closed his eyes in pain, "I will miss him, and join him soon."

"Hush Charles, you will stay with me for a while yet…" she smiled sadly, "But there is also good news."

"Is there?"

"Yes, Elizabeth is pregnant."

Charles sat up in wonder, "Pregnant?"

"Yes!" Catherine grinned, "A grandchild!"

"Thank God, is she well?"

"Ask her yourself," Catherine gestured towards the door where Elizabeth waited.

"Bess, come here…" he reached for her and she rushed to his side, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'm pregnant…" Tears gathered in her eyes, "You have to see him or her! Please, Uncle Charles…"

Charles smiled, "I cannot decide when I will be called by God, I wish only for your happiness Bess. Let Edward take care of you and be happy together."

Elizabeth nodded, "I will when he returns home. He has gone to fetch Edward and to swear his allegiance on our behalf."

"Good," Charles' eyes fell closed and he felt tiredness creep up on him, "Now let me rest; I'm old and need naps to keep up with you, young Bess."

She giggled, "Of course Uncle Charles, sleep well."

She left the room but Catherine kept sitting beside him, "I still need you, my love," she whispered, "I need you to support me, our Charlie needs you, he is only ten how is he to know how to be a man if you leave us already?"

"I will fight Catherine, but only God can hold back death. Besides, I think our Edward is ready to follow in my footsteps." Charles chuckled, "He is a good boy and will make a very good Duke of Suffolk. He will help Charlie and Elizabeth will guide him just as you will."

Tears ran down her cheeks silently, "I just can't imagine a world without you!"

"I will always be here, if God calls me to him I will still be here in the whisper of the wind, in the soft velvet which brushes your skin so enticingly, and in our boys who love you so."

"I love you, Charles."

He smiled and pulled her to lie beside him, "I love you as well, Catherine. Never forget that." He hugged her close and closed his eyes. She was warm and soft in his arms, thirty years younger than him she was still in her prime. She should have been married to a younger man who could have kept her happy for longer than Charles had, for some unfathomable reason she had chosen Charles and loved him.

Elizabeth went into labor on a cold autumn evening; the labor was long and hard causing several of the midwives and Catherine to worry for her and the child's health. Elizabeth fought and strained to bring her first child into the world, she screamed and yelled, she called for Mary, her mother, and her father. She pleaded with God to end her misery and to spare her child. After nearly a day and night of labor, she gave birth to a healthy and vigorous girl.

Charles was woken in the morning by Catherine, she was carrying a bundle in her arms, "Do you want to see your Granddaughter?"

Charles sat up and reached for the girl, "Granddaughter?"

She placed her into Charles' arms, "Elizabeth decided to call her Charlotte, after the father she gained."

Charles smiled, his vision was getting worse with age but he could clearly see her and her inquisitive eyes, "Welcome to the world Charlotte, may God and his angels bless you. How is Bess?"

"Tired," Catherine smiled, "Tired but happy."

"Father!" Edward rushed into the room, "Did you see her?!" he stopped at the sight of his parents looking down at his daughter, "Isn't she perfect?"

Charles laughed, "She is, congratulations my son."

"Thank you," Edward joined them on the bed, "Elizabeth chose the name…"

"I heard," Charles said, Charlotte kept his attention though, she had inherited her mother's Tudor red hair, and her looks were almost entirely Elizabeth with the exception of the curls she had, those were from Charles' side of the family. "She will be a beauty, like her mother and grandmother's."

Catherine smiled, "You are still a shameless flirt!"

"I can't help it with two beautiful girls by my side," Charles winked and Catherine giggled.

"That is our queue to take our leave," Edward said as he scooped up Charlotte, "Your mother wants to see you again." He mumbled to his daughter as he carried her out of the room and closed the door.

Charles sighed, "She is wonderful."

Catherine nodded, "She is."

"And she could be the heir to the throne."

"Charles!" she scolded, "Edward is King!"

"And he is sickly, Catherine you know that!" Charles said with a frown, "Besides Mary is 31, if she doesn't marry soon she will be without an heir and then the crown would fall to Bess and Edward."

Catherine frowned, "I don't want our children to carry the weight of the crown…"

"We can't decide what fate has in store for us, but Bess will have my blessing wherever she ends up. As Queen or Duchess of Suffolk, she will always be my little Bess." Charles smiled as he remembered the first time he had held her, newly born and so strong already. "She will be marvelous in any of those roles."

Charles coughed, he had gotten weaker in the last months, he rarely got out of bed and he felt death coming for him. Death approached on swift feet, Charles knew. He would call his sons to his side tomorrow and then he would say his goodbyes, Catherine, on the other hand, he would say goodbye now.

"Catherine?"

"Yes?"

Charles breathed deeply while drinking in Catherine's beautiful face, "I will soon leave you,"

"No!"

"Catherine! You must listen to me," Charles coughed again, "Please my love?" she nodded, "Good, I will leave soon and you will be alone. Charlie will need his mother and Elizabeth will need you to find her feet as a new mother and the Duchess of Suffolk. When you are confident in their strength I want you to remarry…"

"Charles I can't!"

"You must find happiness with a man who will stay by your side and give you another child. You deserve children and happiness. Promise me that you will do this."

"I will," Catherine promised crying silently, "I promise my love."

"Good, I will see our sons tomorrow and then we will say our goodbyes."

Charles' woke in the early light of dawn; he had trouble breathing and felt weak and feverish. He didn't have much time; Catherine was by his side he touched her face, her smooth and pale cheek. "Catherine…" his voice was a faint image of what it had been before.

She blinked and looked at him, "Charles? Charles!" she sat up and called for a physician, "Stay with me, dear!"

Charles smiled; it was so typical of her to fret so. "Darling, call our sons…"

"Yes," she hurried to the door and flung it open, "Find my sons and tell them to come immediately!" she yelled to a maid.

"Easy my Catherine," Charles smiled at her as she sat beside him, "All will be well. It's time… I was happy with you… thank you for the best times in my life."

Their sons arrived, they rushed to the bed, and Elizabeth followed with little Charlotte in her arms, "Father?" Charlie asked.

"My son, be a good boy for your mother. Keep with your training and you will be a knight in no time… Edward," Charles breathed deeply and struggled to get the words out, "Take care of Charlie and be a good father for Charlotte, keep Bess safe."

"I will father," Edward promised.

"You will be the Duke of Suffolk now, remember to take care of our people and balance the taxes." Edward nodded tears gathered in his eyes, "Bess," Charles reached for her, she sat gently on the bed, "Take care of my grandchild and Edward, they are going to need your support…"

"I promise,"

"Good," Charles coughed his eyes watered in exhaustion, "I will keep watch over you all, keep safe and stay happy…"

He was interrupted by a priest who bustled them all away, they watched as Charles was blessed one last time and Charles smiled as Catherine returned to his side, "My love," she caressed his face with a sweet smile.

"My Cath – rine…" he sighed and closed his eyes one last time.

In a burst of light, he saw a glimpse of the future, Edward dying too young, a will being made so Lady Jane Grey, one of his grandchildren from his Frances, would gain the throne instead of Catholic Mary who wanted to return to the faith.

How Mary would fight against her and execute her for this, Mary would rule as Queen Mary, she would marry King Philip of Spain and try to make a lasting empire with him by her side. He saw how Mary would die five years later without issue after that Elizabeth would rise.

Queen Elizabeth Tudor would be crowned with her Prince Consort Edward Tudor, the Duke of Suffolk, by her side as her loyal and true husband. In her arms the future of England a son, Prince Henry, the Prince of Wales and in Edward's hand their daughter Princess Charlotte.

Together they would shape the fate of England and would secure the throne with not just two heirs but four; all of them would grow up and be the Tudors they were meant to be. They would invoke a Golden Age, an age of stability and calm, all because of Charles' selfless act of saving a young girl lost without her mother or father.

The third Henry Brandon was called Henry, but I chose to use the name Edward from the show as it is less confusing, and of course, I chose to mess a bit with history and such but this is fanfiction so I can do what I want... well I want to.

Charles: 1484 – 1545

Marriages:

Margeret Neville 1507 – annulled the same year  
Anne Browne 1508  
 _Lady Anne Brandon 1507-1557 – Married to Edward Grey_  
 _Lady Mary Brandon 1510-1542 – Married to Thomas Stanley_

Mary Tudor, Queen Dowager of France, in 1515 – died 25 June 1533  
 _Lord Henry Brandon 1516-1522_  
 _Lady Frances Brandon 1517-1559 – Married to Henry Grey mother of Jane Grey_  
 _Lady Eleanor Brandon 1519-1547 – Married Henry Clifford_  
 _Henry Brandon, 1st Earl of Lincoln 1523-1534_

Catherine Willoughby 1533  
 _Henry(Edward) Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk 1535-1551_  
 _Charles Brandon, 3rd Duke of Suffolk 1537-1551_


	3. HPGOT Mother's Daughter - Nedfem Harry

It was one of the Holy Days, the Mother's day, everyone was gathered in the septs all across Westeros. In the Sept of Baelor, Rhaella Targaryen knelt beside her husband Aerys, tears were making their way silently down her cheeks. Just the year before she had lost her daughter, Shaena, her little girl had been beautiful but still and silent as she entered the world. Rhaella wanted to know why she couldn't keep her children; she had been three-and-ten when her father had insisted on her marrying her brother Aerys. At just four-and-ten she had had her first child: Rhaegar, her light, her Silver Prince. Ten years they had been married and not even one of her pregnancies had produced a living heir after her son.

She closed her eyes and prayed even harder as they sang to the mother, her hymn was beautiful:

 _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
save our sons from war, we pray,  
stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
let them know a better day._

 _Gentle Mother, strength of women,  
help our daughters through this fray,  
soothe the wrath and tame the fury,  
teach us all a kinder way_ _._

Suddenly the earth shook, people gasped and some screamed as the big window behind the statue of the mother exploded and something landed on the floor. Rhaella climbed to her feet, she noticed the small bundle of cloth on the ground. But no one could have thrown it, she saw her son Rhaegar he neared the bundle curious. Rhaella hastened after him, wary of what could be in the bundle.

Rhaegar was eight and very curious, he poked the bundle and to the astonishment of all the people gathered a small head turned to look at Rhaegar. Rhaella gasped, the child had green eyes they were slit like a dragon's eye, and the child had silvery-gold hair.

"Hello!" Rhaegar said with a smile.

The little one looked at him and giggled, it was the sweetest sound Rhaella had heard in a long time. "'lo." The child mumbled shyly.

Rhaella kneeled beside Rhaegar, not even noticing the glass cutting her dress or her knees, "Hello Little one, where did you come from?"

The child tilted his head and hummed, "Mother!"

Rhaella froze, "It's a sign!" the Septon exclaimed, "The child came here, it is the Mother's will."

"Mother," the child turned and looked at the statue, causing the cloth he had been buried in to fall down. The child's back was full of scars, but the most shocking thing was the dragon wings curled around the child from his shoulders.

Rhaella grabbed the child before he could take a step onto the glass, "Careful little one, you wouldn't want to cut yourself would you?"

The child shook his head cutely.

"What's your name?" Rhaella questioned, touching the wings softly. They were leathery, rough and smooth at the same time, warm and cold as well.

"Haeron!" the child chirped.

"Haeron? Like the bird." The child nodded, "Do you have a lastname?"

The child wrinkled his nose and nodded, "Haeron… Rose… Targ – Targa –" the child tried.

"Targaryen?" Rhaegar asked with a smile.

Haeron nodded, "Yes that."

Rhaella began crying, the Mother had sent her a child just as she had asked. The child was strange with strange eyes and wings but now Haeron was her's. She let the cloth fall and noticed for the first time that Haeron was a girl, a little girl to fill her heart with joy and comfort.

"How old are you?" Rhaegar asked.

"Four almost five, how old are you?"

"Nine I will be ten next year," Rhaegar mimicked the answer Haeron had given, "Do you like playing?"

Haeron tilted her head endearingly, "I don't know, I have never played anything."

The Septon had been discussing something with Aerys, Aerys finally nodded and made his way over to them. He looked at her, "Her name is weird. Give her a proper Targaryen name and then we can take her home."

Rhaella wasn't proud of the fact that she had been scared of what her husband would say to Haeron, but it seemed like he was willing to accept her for the time being. "Would you like a proper Targaryen name?"

Haeron wrinkled her nose again, "My name is good."

"Yes, but when a mother and father get a new child they name them," Rhaella placated the girl, "How about we call you Rhaenyra Haeron Rose Targaryen, daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen?"

"I suppose," the newly named Rhaenyra pouted, "But only if you call me Rhae."

"I like that," Rhaella said she looked at Aerys who nodded, "Rhae it is, now let's go home."

The small family made their way out of the Sept and into the Red Keep, Rhaegar led the way and they hurried towards the family wing where a new room was being prepared and made ready. Dresses were already in the works and the seamstress was waiting to take Rhae's measurements, they entered Rhae's new room and Rhae looked at everything wide-eyed.

"This is your room; Rhaegar's room is just across the hall. Your father and I are down at the end of the hall."

Rhae nodded, the seamstress tutted at the measurement she took, "She is much too skinny, we need to make the dresses so she has room to grow."

"I trust your skills on this Mistress Grayme," Rhaella said with a smile, "Just make sure she can wear them, those wings can be a problem."

"My wings?" Rhae turned, her big eyes questioning.

"Yes, we must make sure they have room to fit in your dress." Mistress Grayme explained to the small girl.

Rhae shook her head, "No, they can go."

"Go?" Rhaella asked. Rhae nodded and then in the blink of an eye her wings were gone, "How?" Rhaella asked.

"I tell them to go and they go," Rhae shrugged.

"Well I suppose that is easier but you better make some dresses for her with space for the wings, just in case," Rhaella commented and ordered gently.

As Rhae grew so did the rumors surrounding her, she was hailed for being gifted to the Targaryen's from the Gods. Her strange eyes were still slitted like a dragon's and she was still able to call forth her wings on a whim. People believed that she was a dragon taking human form, that she was a blessing to be revered and feared.

Rhae herself was uncaring of the rumors, she played with the servant kids who lived in the Keep. She scared the guards and loved the Kingsguard as if they were family. Only the Targaryen's and the Kingsguard knew of her strange powers, she had magic and the gift of foresight which some Targaryen's had had in the past. The most noteworthy was, of course, Daenys the Dreamer, who had a vision of the Doom of Valyria and thusly saved the Targaryen's from their fiery end.

When Rhaegar was 18 and she was 14, Aerys wanted to go to Duskendale to bring the traitorous Lord Darklyn to heel. Lord Denys Darklyn wanted independence from the crown and that was something that Aerys couldn't accept.

"Father please!" Rhae begged, "If you go it will be terrible, you will be tortured and possibly killed!"

Aerys turned, "I'm strong, my daughter. I will return triumphant and you will see me as a victor."

"But Father…" she protested weakly.

"I want your blessing Daughter; will you give it to me?" Aerys kneeled before her.

She sighed, her wings ripped their way out of her dress, "I bless you, Father, with all the might of the Targaryen from before and all the Dragons who obeyed them." She kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you Daughter, everything will be fine." Aerys turned towards his wife and sister, "Wife," He bowed his head.

"Husband," Rhaella curtsied deeply, she had protested in private marks from Aerys' temper were not visible but Rhae knew they were there. "Return safely, we will be waiting for your triumphant return."

"My son," Aerys nodded to Rhaegar, Rhaegar just bowed not saying anything. Aerys turned to the wetnurse holding their barely one name day old brother Viserys, "Grow strong my son." Aerys whispered and kissed Viserys.

Aerys mounted his horse, Ser Gwayne Gaunt bowed to the royals and was stopped just as he had mounted his horse, "Please Ser Gwayne," Rhae looked at him pleadingly, "If you enter Duskendale you will die, try to dissuade the King from this."

"I can't," Ser Gwayne said softly his dark-blue eyes begged her to understand, "Bless you, Princess."

"May the Seven watch over you," she whispered and returned to her family, they watched as the force led by Aerys and Ser Gwayne rode away. "They will never return…"

"Sister,"

"No Rhaegar," she turned and looked at him, "You must prepare for the worst, Lord Darklyn will not let them in without it being a trap. Our Father has just walked towards his death."

Rhaegar swallowed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rhae's eyes grew distant as events played in another vision, "When the time comes we must decide what will be best for the realm. To let Aerys die or to let him live."

Rhaegar nodded seriously, "Come Sister lets go talk." They walked in silence towards Rhaegar's Solar where they would be able to talk in privacy. They sat together and Rhaegar poured sweet wine into two cups.

"Thank you," Rhae smiled as she took the cup offered to her.

"What will happen if our father is saved?" Rhaegar never beat around the bush if he could get straight to the truth.

Rhae sighed, "If Aerys is saved… he will return changed, mad… he will be called the mad King. Through his actions and yours," she looked directly at him, "there will be a rebellion and the Targaryen dynasty will fall."

"If we don't rescue him?" Rhaegar shivered it was a bleak future she predicted for their house.

"Then Aerys will die, leading to the noble Lords of Westeros to rise up against Lord Darklyn… they will put you on the throne and then they will expect you to marry." She sighed.

"Marry you of course," He teased.

"No," she shook her head, "I will not be the one they chose."

"Tell me who…"

"I can't," she shook her head; "I can't tell you that if I do things will change. When I come to you with advice I want you to promise me that you will be understanding and do what I ask of you."

"Of course," He promised readily, "I will always heed your visions."

She smiled relieved, "Good."

When the news came they closed their eyes, King Aerys was captured by Lord Darklyn, Ser Gwayne and many of the guards were dead. Rhae frowned and tears gathered in her eyes, she remembered how Ser Gwayne had sung songs with her and taught her how to dance. She looked at the messenger who brought the message and then she looked at Lord Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin looked like he had eaten something sour.

"Thank you for your message," Tywin said imperiously. Rhae nudged Rhaegar who looked at her pointedly she looked at the Iron Throne.

"Yes," Rhaegar cleared his throat, "Thank you indeed, my Lords, of the Small Council and Lord Tywin will you please follow me so we can discuss our options." Tywin glared at Rhaegar but nodded his head, Rhaegar turned and held out a hand, Rhae grasped it firmly and followed him to the room where the Small Council gathered.

"What is the girl doing here?" Maester Pycelle asked.

"My sister is welcomed here by me, Pycelle. That should be explanation enough, my father is held hostage and we need to decide how to respond." Rhaegar snarled.

"Very well Prince Rhaegar," Tywin drawled making Rhae want to punch him senseless, "What is your plan?"

Rhaegar looked at Rhae who smiled, trusting her brother to fix this, "Lord Darklyn wants to get a great response, he craves the drama to gain his charter. Let's not give him what he wants."

"How do we do that?" Tywin asked.

"We simply don't respond, I expect you Lord Tywin to continue being one of the best Hand's we have ever had. Continue as if nothing was wrong." They looked doubting, "While we appear to be doing nothing we will send out ravens, to Winterfell, the Eyrie, Highgarden, Casterly rock and to Sunspear to Prince Doran. We will request aid and men, and when we are ready we will attack with all the might of Westeros and Lord Darklyn will pay for every bruise and pain inflicted on my father!"

The council looked impressed, "Very well, we will do as you ask Prince Rhaegar. You will be expected to lead the army." Lord Tywin said with grudging respect in his voice.

"I will lead them," Rhaegar promised solemnly, "I will be ready when you tell me." With the meeting ended they all walked out of the room.

Rhaegar almost collapsed when they closed the door to his solar, "I did it."

"You did, it was wonderful Rhaegar!" she hugged him, "You showed them that the Targaryen strength is still present in you."

"I was unsure, our father will die… I'm not sure I like this plan."

"But this way many hardships will be prevented." She assured him.

"I trust you with this even if I hate what we have to do."

"I know, and I'm sorry that it's fallen on your shoulders."

"Tell me something Rhae…"

"What?"

"A story." Rhaegar smiled, "Something to distract me."

She nodded seriously, "Once there was a small girl, she was not a normal girl, no, she had magic. Her family didn't like her and they detested having her in their house, so the only place they gave her as a room was a cupboard under the stairs. Their own son had two rooms, one with his bed and the other for his toys…" she told him the story of her own life, her former life.

Death had given her a choice when she had died in childbirth and she had chosen to live, to go on to a world where she would gain a family and a new life. Rhaegar listened and slowly his eyes closed, she would never marry Rhaegar and she hated the visions Death had given her. Who wanted to see the future? To see their entire family slaughtered, to see her niece and nephew killed as a toddler and a baby, who in their right mind wanted that curse?

She closed her eyes and remembered her former life, her friends Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna. Her beloved Seth, who had been an American wizard traveling through England looking at the sights. He had bumped into Hecate as she had been called, and when their eyes met she just knew. He was the one for her.

Together they had explored the world, Seth had loved her deeply and when they had gone to see his parents he had asked her to marry him. Just a day later they had been married, neither of them wanted to wait any longer. It had been the greatest year of her life, she had been so content with her life. Then her pregnancy had taken them quite by surprise, she had been proclaimed as infertile because of a spell that had hit her during the war.

Seth had been there every step of the way, they had celebrated every single kick and movement against her stomach. Then as she was seven months along, Seth had been ambushed by some wizards who thought they could bring back Voldemort. Seth had apparated home and he died in her arms, his last words were of his love for her and his regret at not seeing their child grow.

She had sat there holding him close until Hermione had floo'ed her, as she hadn't turned up for work. Hermione had rushed to her side and gently coached her to let Seth go, but by then it had been too late. Her labor had begun too early from the stress from the loss of her love and from the anguish she felt, Hermione rushed her to St. Mungos and stayed by her side as she fought through the pains. She had seen her son just once before her eyes had fluttered closed, her last word had been her son's name, Orion.

The next thing she remembered was Death standing in front of her, he was shaking his head, "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Yes, Mistress." Death answered.

"What happens now?"

"Now you need to decide," Death showed her three trains, "The red one will lead you back to before all this happened, it will give you a chance to change everything."

She shook her head, "No thank you, I could mess things up even more than they already were."

"The blue one leads to the afterlife." She shrugged as he looked at her, "The green one leads to another world, a world which you could change with your skills and strength."

"What is the world?"

"It's a world which has lost its magic, a world starving for magic. You are needed there, and I will give you a family and skills to help you."

"What skills?"

Death nodded, "This," he conjured a mirror and she gasped at the wings on her back and her reptile looking eyes, "And you will be a seer, good luck."

"I haven't chosen anything yet!" she protested feebly but in her heart, she knew she had chosen her destiny, she would take the green train. She would try to help her new world.

The other trains pulled away from the station and Death wrapped her up in a big blanket, "Good luck Mistress."

The next thing she saw was the silver-haired Rhaegar, her brother.

The response was overwhelming, to say the least; all over Westeros, the Lords pledged themselves and their men to rescue King Aerys from his captivity. Rhaegar prepared himself; he had his armor on and was checking his horse when he noticed Rhae walk out towards him. She was dressed in a blood-red dress, the bodice of her dress was covered in chain mail so she was protected. Her hair was in an intricate braid on her head she wore a circlet made of silver with a single ruby in the middle above her forehead. She was pulling leather gloves on they had a design like scales with small steel scales.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rhaegar asked amused.

"I'm going with you, of course."

"Of course," Rhaegar shook his head, "Why?"

"Because I will stand with you like Visenya and Rhaenys stood by their brother. I will not lose you, besides you promised to heed my warnings. How will you do that if you are so far away from me?"

"It could get ugly," Rhaegar warned.

Rhae scoffed, "I'm a woman, we are stronger than we look, you men think that all women are delicate flowers. I know how to fight, I'm strong and capable. Trust me."

Their eyes met, Rhaegar sighed, "I do trust you, then mount up Rhaenyra Targaryen."

She wrinkled her nose at her full name but did as he asked, she mounted her black horse Sirius. She had named it after her godfather because he was black as night except for a single starburst between his eyes. Named after a star and her godfather had seemed suitable, she mounted and waited for her brother's signal. Their mother stood waiting for them to go, they would take Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Prince Lewyn Martell as their personal guard.

"Let's go!" Rhaegar commanded, Rhae rode up so she was beside her brother.

They didn't know that when they appeared before the people dressed for war, the people saw them as Aegon reborn and Rhaenys reborn. They led the army as the leaders, as their forefathers had done before them on dragons.

Even the army couldn't deny how they looked like the true image of the Targaryen dynasty, it comforted the Lords and it comforted the lowborn to know true Targaryen heirs were waiting to take over after Aerys.

To be a see,r is to be understand that nothing is written in stone Rhae had learned, Ser Barristan climbed the walls of Duskendale. He freed King Aerys and escaped. It was something Rhae had not seen, she had rushed to greet her father along with Rhaegar.

"My daughter," Aerys was not the same, she almost cringed at the darkness surrounding her father now, "What are you doing here? In a camp surrounded by men?"

She knelt before him, "My King, my Lord, my Father. I rode with Rhaegar to free you, to get you home where you belong. To the Red Keep in King's Landing."

Aerys lips curled, "You are to return immediately! You and your brother have done enough! And when I see you next we will talk about marriage, you are much too wild."

She blinked furiously trying to stop the tears that were clouding her vision, "As you wish it, so will it be my King." She said shakily.

"Ser Barristan, I want to thank you for your boldness. Prince Duncan was right, Barristan the Bold indeed." It was the last thing she heard before she made her way to her horse, Rhaegar followed her silently.

"He didn't even address me, almost like he didn't see me." Rhaegar mused.

Rhae mounted her horse, "He didn't, something dark has taken root in him. We will all lose our way, Aerys will make sure of it. he is no longer the father we knew."

"Rhae! Wait!" Rhaegar scrambled onto his horse, "We can help him… can't we?"

She shook her head, "No, I fear what will happen now. But know this brother," she looked at him seriously, "If he forces us to marry, I will kill myself on our wedding night."

Rhaegar looked shocked, "Am I really that bad?"

"It's not you Rhaegar," she was frustrated and tugged her braid harshly, "If we marry we make even more…" she gestured, "we risk more miscarriages, more stillborn and more strange children."

"How?"

She wanted to hit something, how do you explain DNA to someone who has no idea what that is, "Look at our family tree," she made a gesture to indicate it, "Our forefather Aenys I married outside our family he got six children, while Aegon I and Visenya only got one. Maekar I and Dyanna Dayne got five children and even our Great-grandfather Aegon V got five children with a bride from another family. Every single time we marry too closely we are not as numerous or as normal as possible. Aegon V saw that he wanted his children to marry outside the family but instead, Jaehaerys married his sister Shaera and they had only two children: Aerys and Rhaella and they have also only two children."

"So we need new blood in the family?"

"Yes!" he understood it, thank all the Gods.

"But you are not my sister by blood," Rhaegar stated.

She groaned, "Rhaegar! I'm your sister! Do you know how revolting it is to think of you even touching me in a romantic way?" Rhaegar thought about it then he made a face of disgust, she laughed, "That is why we can't marry."

"Yeah no, that would just be…" he shuddered in revolt, "No lets never think of that again."

"But if father has his way, we will be married." She sighed, "He will want it for us, and we will be caught."

Rhaegar nodded, "The only way is for you to be betrothed to a match that would help our standing in Westeros…"

She nodded, she had known as much herself. "But what match would do that?"

"We have until father returns to think on it, together we are bound to come up with a solution."

"I hope, or it will kill me."

They rode in silence, Ser Arthur had followed them and had kept silent. He wondered but he also knew it wasn't his place to speak. He made his decision and nodded, "My Princess, my Prince…"

They both turned in their saddles and waited for him to speak, "Yes Ser Arthur?"

"Dorne could be a good choice," Ser Arthur said, "Doran has a brother and a sister, Princess Rhaenyra could be betrothed to Prince Oberyn and they could bind Dorne closer to Westeros."

Rhaegar nodded, "It is a possibility… we will think about it, thank you, my friend."

Arthur bowed his head with a smile, but he noticed the Princess looking anything but pleased at the suggestion.

They arrived at the capital with no delays, Rhaella was there to greet them, "I heard the news!"

"Mother," they both said and embraced her.

"Your father is alive and he wants to celebrate a marriage soon." She smiled, "I'm so happy…"

"Mother…" Rhae hesitated, their mother had so little to smile about these days. Viserys, their little brother, had been taken from her due to the fear Aerys had for his health. As if Rhaella would poison her own son, it was unthinkable but at all times a member of the Kingsguard followed the little child around.

"What is it?" Rhaella asked worried about her children's strange mood.

"Let's go talk," Rhaegar said, "They wanted to keep away from prying eyes and the gossipmongers.

Rhaella closed the door to her rooms with a firm push, she locked it and then she led them to her solar. "We can talk in peace here, what is wrong?"

"Mother, Father wants us to marry… each other right?" Rhaegar said softly.

Rhaella looked from Rhae to Rhaegar and nodded, "I would assume so… to keep the Valyrian look pure."

Rhae swallowed, "I would rather die…"

"Rhae–"

"No Mother! I can't, I just can't marry Rhaegar, I love him like a brother but I will never let him touch me like a husband should touch his wife." She shivered as visions crowded her mind and Rhaegar cringed as he thought about it, "It would destroy me, please Mother you have to help find someone else…" she begged.

Rhaella tapped her lips with the fingers of one hand as she thought about it, it was something she often did when she was dealing with problems. "Your father only want what's best for you both, but…" she held her delicate hand up to stop their protests, "There is perhaps a way out of it."

"How?" Rhaegar asked eagerly as he scooted forward on his chair.

"We could propose marriage with," she paused as if unsure of her solution but then she forged on, "the North."

"The North?" Rhae and Rhaegar echoed, both equally confused.

Rhaella nodded, "The North has long been pulling away from the South, your father and I find ourselves less and less welcomed there. But if we were to marry one of you with say… A Stark child, then we would bind the North to us more securely."

Rhae licked her suddenly dry lips, "Stark… it would have to be me, Rhaegar would never be allowed to marry a wolf…"

Rhaella nodded sagely, "You are right daughter, Aerys would never allow that. So while I will convince him of this I want the two of you to do nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing, if you protest too much he will think this is a way for you both to cheat him or the Seven forbid to remove him from his throne. He has a furious temper, just humor me and don't speak of it." Rhaella winced as she thought about the ways Aerys could react towards her if she couldn't formulate it the right way.

"Thank you Mother," Rhae said as she hugged her mother close.

"Yes, thank you," Rhaegar mumbled.

It took almost two moons after Aerys came home for something to happen, Rhae was called to the throne room to stand before the Iron Throne and answer her father's questions.

"Father," she curtsied.

"Daughter," Aerys looked down on her bowed head, "Tell me your plans."

"Plans Father?" she looked up, she frowned as she noticed his almost unkempt state. He was growing a beard, his nails were long, his eyes seemed wild and he kept fidgeting on the throne. "I don't know what you mean…"

Aerys sneered, "Your plans for your life!"

"My life…" she hummed, "I don't have any. I hope my King and Father find me a suitable husband and that I will be happy. That I will ever do my house proud."

"Pretty words…" Aerys hissed as he cut his hand on one of the sharp edges.

"Father? Are you all right?"

He glared at her with such malice that she almost took a step back, but she held her ground. "Pretty words can be deceiving…"

"Yes Father, they can be deceiving. I cannot prove to you my sincerity, nor can I say anything else in my defense. I trust you to judge my sincerity and come to the right decision." She held her head high as a proper Targaryen should.

"I'm considering marriage for you…" he looked at her waiting for her reaction.

She nodded regally, "I see…"

His eyes narrowed, "There are two I would consider, one I trust and the other… not so much."

"I will wait anxiously for your decision and learn who my future husband will be." She curtsied.

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her; she breathed calmly and walked with every inch of elegance and poise she could muster. She walked calmly to her room and when the door closed behind her she collapsed to her knees. The father she knew was gone, in his place was a man who thought her capable of treason and in some dark corner of his mind hated her. His eyes were wild and paranoid where before they had often been calm, serious and when his temper flared furiously. She shivered at how close she had come to offend him and then possibly losing her life.

"Sister?" A quiet knock disturbed her musings.

She stood up on shaky legs and opened the door; Rhaegar took one look at her before he entered her room, closed and locked the door. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her close, "Arthur said you might need me right now…"

"He was there?" she asked as a sob worked its way out of her throat.

"He was," Rhaegar shushed her and steered them towards a settee where they could sit together, "He told me you looked like a Queen when our father questioned you. He said you answered with strength and conviction. What did he say?"

"He accused me of being a traitor and a liar… not openly of course but if you read between the lines, it's definitely there." She sobbed, "He is not the father I know, he looked at me with madness and hatred."

Rhaegar rocked her gently; he was just as lost as her. He understood even less of what kind of man their father had become; Lord Darklyn had unlocked something dark and sinister in Aerys' soul that could not be hidden anymore. "We just have to weather the storm."

"What if this is the one storm we cannot weather? What if he…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"It will never happen, I promise you," he raised her head with his hands, their eyes met and his voice lowered to a whisper, "If he even tries I will rise against him, I will remove him from the Iron Throne. I will become King in his stead if he tries anything."

"Hush Rhaegar," she whispered firmly, "Don't speak like that, its treason."

He nodded, "I wonder if mother asked him, or if it's his own idea. Can you See anything?"

She sighed, "No, my own future has always been clouded."

"What about mine?"

She closed her eyes, images appeared before her. But not a vision just memories, "Nothing I can See right now."

"It's fine," he shrugged.

"Well, I would have liked it if I could force the visions out when I wanted them but instead they can overwhelm me at the most inopportune moments."

Rhaegar nodded, "I know it frustrates you, but perhaps it's for the best. This way no one can try to force you to See anything."

Someone knocking on the door interrupted them; Rhaegar rose and unlocked the door while she did her best to wipe her face so no one could see that she had cried. "Mother?"

She turned and sure enough, Rhaella stood there waiting, "My son, daughter. Rhae, come with me, your father wishes for a word in private."

Rhae rose and brushed her dress down; she ran a comb through her curls and nodded to Rhaegar who nodded, "I'll be back soon, please wait for me?"

"Of course," Rhaegar promised.

They left Rhaegar in her room and made their way towards the King's chambers, "Daughter, speak carefully and precise. Your father has had a very trying day."

"I understand Mother," she answered softly, "Is this meeting about my future marriage?"

"Yes," Rhaella nodded, "The decision is his, I wonder what he chose."

"In any case, we will find out soon," they entered the right hallway, Rhaella knocked and they were welcomed by Aerys. Carefully they sat down and waited for Aerys to speak.

"Daughter," Aerys said, "On the subject of your future marriage…"

"Yes Father," she nodded.

"I have decided to marry you to the North," She breathed deeply, "Your future husband will be Eddard Stark."

She wanted to breathe out in relief but she just nodded, "As you wish father."

"The first son of Lord Stark is already betrothed and with a second son you will not be eligible to becoming a ruling Lady of this land." Aerys sneered, "And you will no longer have a hold over Rhaegar."

So Aerys wanted to erase her from people's mind by marrying her to the Stark boy, he wanted her far away and hidden from Westeros. She would not give him that, but she had no reason to show him that. She smiled, "It sounds like you have chosen a good husband for me, Father."

Aerys seemed pleased by her acceptance of his choice, "You will be sent north in a few weeks, and soon you will be married."

She wanted to frown; normally the eldest son would be married first. As far as she knew Brandon Stark was betrothed to Catelyn Tully, so she would be beneath Catelyn when she married Eddard. Could she even understand and learn to love the cold people of the North? She had never been North, she doubted she even knew someone from the North… but it was too late to wonder, she was to marry a Stark and she would do as ordered.

"I will go pack and make sure I will be suitably dressed for the cold climate. I will make you proud Father, Mother." She curtsied and left the room.

Her trek through the castle back to her room was in a blur; visions overwhelmed her… it showed a boy being born, his mother dying in pain. A young girl with silver hair being attacked by an assassin, Viserys, sweet little Viserys sobbing his heart out, a fire burning with men being burned alive on the fire Aerys was laughing in the background. She shivered and held onto the wall as she saw a small silver haired baby being smashed against the wall until it stopped crying.

She stumbled into her room, "Rhae!" Rhaegar's arms wrapped around her supporting her weight and she almost screamed as she saw Rhaella dead. "Rhae snap out of it! It's not real!"

She blinked, she was on her back on her bed, Rhaegar was sitting next to her worry shining in his indigo eyes. "Brother?" her voice was weak and she couldn't understand why.

"Sister, you were caught in a vision. You have been delirious the last three hours – what happened in the vision?"

"I–" she paused and remembered the awful things she saw; "I saw our mother's death."

Rhaegar covered his mouth in shock, "What?... I…" he didn't know what to say.

"I saw it and it killed me… things are in motion and now it will all begin. Brother, remember that promise you made?"

"That I would always heed your advice and follow your suggestions."

"Promise me you will keep it until you are King, swear on the lives of our brother and mother…" she stared at him waiting for his answer.

"I swear," Rhaegar nodded and cupped her face in his hands, "I swear on my life and the lives of Mother and Viserys, I will keep my promise until I become King."

She breathed out shakily and nodded, "Thank you, remember and uphold that promise and maybe just maybe we will get out of this alive."

"So what did father tell you?"

"He has decided to move me from your side, to place me far away and with a second son. I'm to marry Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of the North."

Rhaegar frowned, "So far away… it's offensive towards you, to marry you to a second son." He fumed.

"But that way he is securing you and Viserys, Eddard has no claim on anything but what his brother deign to give him, which means that when I marry him I will, in essence, become as far from a Queen as I can possibly be. It also makes you weaker; I fear what he will think of you when he already suspects me of being a traitor." She closed her eyes in pain at the thought of losing Rhaegar.

"At least he didn't marry you off to an old man…" Rhaegar tried to console her.

"No, but he sealed my fate. My life is now tied to the Warden's of the North." She smiled weakly, "I will travel there in two weeks time, to meet Lord Rickard, Brandon, Benjen and Lyanna Stark. My betrothed is as far as I understand it in the Eyrie, where he is fostering with Lord Jon Arryn."

Rhaegar nodded, "I will go to the seamstress and ask her to buy some furs for you, the North is a cold and strange land."

She smiled, "Thank you Rhaegar, don't… don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I always am."

He nodded, stood up, bowed to kiss her forehead and left her room. She sighed, in her other life she was free to choose who to marry. She had loved and fought with all her strength but it had not been enough, would this marriage end in tragedy again? Or would it make her stronger than she had ever been? She closed her eyes and slowly she fell into a deep sleep where her visions haunted her.

The day dawned crisp and clear, Rhaenyra Targaryen and her procession of guards made their way towards Winterfell. They had traveled first by ship from King's Landing to White Harbor, and from there they had been on horseback with a wagon where all her belongings were stored. Now they neared Winterfell, she studied the town, it was said that in summer, Winter town would be almost deserted but in winter the town would be one of the largest settlements in the North.

Autumn was warned and the town had begun to grow with people again, most of them stopped and watched as the Targaryen banner was snapping in the wind, proclaiming that a Targaryen had arrived at their home. She nodded to people and waved to the children watching, perhaps doing that would help endear people to her.

Winterfell was a giant citadel, it was partially hidden in the cold mist but she was surprised by how much she liked the place already. Something about it reminded her of Hogwarts and Potter Manor, while the lands surrounding Winterfell resembled Scotland which made her smile.

In the courtyard people were gathered, the entire household. Lord Stark with his children was waiting for her. She dismounted gracefully, Lewyn Martell her only guard from the Kingsguard offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and together they walked to the Stark's waiting for them.

"Lord Stark," she curtsied, "Thank you for your kind letter."

She had not expected a letter of any kind but Lord Rickard had surprised her, he had written her a letter where he welcomed her to their family and told her a bit about Winterfell the land surrounding it and his family. It had helped settle her nerves a bit, she had felt more secure coming to the North after that letter.

"It was my pleasure," Rickard bowed back, "Welcome to Winterfell Princess Rhaenyra."

"Thank you, Lord Rickard."

"May I present my children," he clasped a hand on the eldest shoulder, "My son and heir Brandon," Brandon bowed with a wink, she pretended not to notice he was to be her future Lord, he was a year older than her and he was betrothed. Brandon had grey eyes and long dark brown hair, he seemed as wild as the land that surrounded them and she vowed to herself that she would have to watch him closely.

Rickard reached out a hand to his daughter, "My daughter Lyanna." Lyanna curtsied sweetly she was one-and-ten name-days old and surely she would be a beauty when she got older. She had brown hair that the Starks seemed to favor, grey eyes that glittered with a love for life and adventure. There was also a stubborn set to her, and Rhae guessed that she would have to spend plenty of time chasing after the girl.

Rickard looked to the last child, "And last my son Benjen," Benjen smiled shyly and hid his face by looking down so his brown hair covered his face. He was only nine, his eyes were blue and he carried many of the same features that his siblings wore.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you, thank you for your warm welcome." She curtsied deeply, "And this is my guard Prince Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard."

"Welcome Prince Lewyn," Rickard clasped hands with Lewyn and then he turned to look at her, "We have arranged bread and salt for you and your companions." He smiled, "And a small feast once we have tasted the bread."

She smiled, they were led inside by the Stark's and she was of course seated on the right hand of Lord Stark. She ate the bread, it was a tradition she couldn't understand. Why would anyone eat bread and salt? And just that without anything else like butter, meat or perhaps even some oil. Anything else really, but no it was dry bread made drier by even more salt… traditions were crazy sometimes.

Soon after they were served venison and pork roasted to perfection, a salad made of roots and other winter vegetables, and roasted potatoes, all of it was served with a sauce that brought it all together. She liked the hardy meal, something like that was hardly ever served in the Red Keep. Once again she was reminded of her other life in Hogwarts, where hardy meals were served every day and she had loved eating them.

"I look forward to meeting my betrothed, Lord Stark. Is he arriving soon?" she asked gently.

"Please call me Rickard. Eddard will be here soon, you must have had a favorable wind since you arrived so soon. We hadn't expected you all nearly a week earlier." Rickard excused, "Or we would have had time to prepare a more suitable feast for you, Princess."

"Then you must call me Rhaenyra or Rhae, I understand, I hope Eddard will like me."

"I'm sure he will; he will be bringing his foster brother home with him, Robert Baratheon. A robust lad, with much strength hidden inside his young body."

She smiled, "I know Lord Steffon very well he and Lady Cassana are on their way fulfilling the King's wishes, as far as I know." She shrugged when he looked at her with surprise, "Court gossip…"

"I see, we don't have a lot of that here…" Rickard said with a small smile, "but hopefully you will like them both. Robert is likely you become a lifelong friend to our Ned."

"Ned?"

"His nickname, all my sons have nicknames thanks to Lyanna. Brandon is Bran, Benjen is Ben and Eddard became Ned." Rickard explained.

"Oh, I see, well then its good that I have my own nickname so I will fit in."

Rickard laughed, "Oh I think you will fit in just fine."

After the meal she was led to a room where she would stay until her wedding night, it was sparsely decorated a big bed covered in furs, a fireplace to keep the cold at bay, two chairs and a small rug covered the floor between them. A window let in the moon rays and opposite the window was a single tapestry which covered the wall, it depicted King Aegon and King Torrhen Stark's surrender.

She had always loved that story, the way King Torrhen knew that he was beaten. That he couldn't go against the dragons and by bending a knee to Aegon he singlehandedly saved the thirty thousand men who had flocked to the Stark banner. It reminded her of her own sacrifice, without it her world would have fallen to Voldemort and that megalomaniac would have killed them all when the muggles found out about them which they would have for Voldemort wanted to be the ruler of all.

She noticed that whoever made the tapestry had used a silver thread for Aegon's hair and that Torrhen didn't look like a defeated man, he actually looked like a king even while kneeling before Aegon. Even more surprising was the way Aegon was portrayed, he looked kind almost forgiving as he stood there, his crown shining upon his head with his dark red cloak flaring out behind him.

Whoever had decorated this room knew what would please her, and had decorated it for her. She got ready for bed, the last days had taken its toll on her body. She changed into a thin chemise and braided her silver curls, she removed the necklace Rhaegar had handed her when she left King's Landing. It was their crest the three-headed dragon made in gold with a silver background, but behind it was the outline of a direwolf etched into the silver.

Showing both her old side and her new, Rhaegar had whispered "I promise," to her when he fastened it around her neck.

She had bit back her tears and had hugged him for a long while until Aerys huffed angrily, she had let Rhaegar go and had smiled, "Take care of Viserys, Mother, and Father they will need your support."

"I will," he brushed a lock of hair from her face, "We'll take care of ourselves, just stay strong and show them what a dragon can do."

She had nodded and walked up the gangplank, the ship had begun to move immediately and she looked back at her family. Rhaella was crying waving to her with a sad smile, Aerys had already turned his back and was on his way back to the Red Keep, and Rhaegar, her handsome brother was looking at her with eyes that promised death to anyone who would dare to lay a hand on her.

She sighed and got into bed, the room was chilly but it didn't matter to her. She made sure the furs covered her and soon she was dreaming.

A timid knock woke her a few hours later, she blinked in confusion, no one ever knocked on her door this early or late… she frowned what time was it anyway. The timid knocking pulled her out of her sleep-addled thinking again.

"Yes?"

The door opened just a bit, Benjen looked inside. "Hi…"

She smiled at his low voice and the shy glances he gave her, "Hello Benjen, what can I do for you?"

"Nightmare," she patted her bed, he hurried inside, closed the door and jumped below the covers beside her. She hugged him close, he shivered, "They chased me…"

"Who?"

"White Walkers…" he trembled, "They were chasing me… but I was older… they wanted to kill me…"

She frowned, it seemed almost as… as her own dreams at that age, before she knew how to handle them. Like a vision, but did the Stark's have anyone in their family with that kind of gift? Perhaps something in him knew she would understand him and would take care of him.

"Hush, no white walker can get you here. I am a dragon and dragons aren't scared about something like them. I will protect you, just sleep." Benjen yawned, "Just go to sleep Benjen."

"Ben…" He yawned again, "just Ben."

She smiled and they both snuggled down under the furs together, they fell asleep with no more bad dreams haunting either of them.

A woman's voice woke her up the next morning, "My Lord! My Lord! Little Benjen is gone! No one can find him!" she sounded close to panicking.

Rhae slid out of the bed and put on a robe, it was soft and warm, slowly so as not to wake little Ben she opened the door. Lord Rickard stood just outside interrogating the poor woman who looked absolutely devastated.

"My Lord?"

"Not now Princess – My son is gone and no one can find him." Rickard ran a hand through his hair.

"Look here, Lord Rickard." She held the door open so he could look inside, "He had a nightmare and came to talk to me last night. I guess we just fell asleep. I'm sorry if I did anything inappropriate."

"You didn't," Rickard breathed out in relief, "Thank the Gods he didn't get kidnapped or wandered off."

"Wandered off?"

Rickard shook his head, "Yes, after my dear Lyarra's death, he has had nightmares and sometimes he wanders the halls. We have a maid sleeping in his room to keep it from happening." He looked at the now sobbing woman, "But it obviously wasn't the right choice."

She smiled, "He is welcome to sleep in my room, I often have nightmares too."

Rickard hummed, "Perhaps he needs a woman's influence, if you could consent to have a second bed in case he wants to sleep in here," He nodded to himself, "I will still insist that he sleeps in his own room but if he has a nightmare then he can sleep in here."

"It sounds like a good plan."

 **I don't know if there will ever be more of this but for now, it will remain as it is... hopefully I will be able to write on it when my muse returns after her holiday... if she returns**


End file.
